Change of Heart
by Silver Moon Dreamer
Summary: BeybladeSM crossover. Yes I am back, and not dead! Here is the new chapter! R&R!
1. Broken Heart

Change of Heart By Moon Dreamer  
  
Chapter One: Broken Heart  
  
AN - Oh my gosh!!! This is my first fic ever!!! I am soooo happy that I was able to post this since I was debating whether or not to post this. Well please enjoy my story, and reviews will be greatly appreciated. Flames will be laughed at if not ignored. ( (But please don't flame me!!!!)  
  
Timeframe: This fic happens during the Sailor Moon Series R, but Diamond and the rest of the black moon family will show up later if I choose to place them in this fic. The Beyblade characters will come up in chapter 2.  
  
Disclaimer: Beyblade and Sailor Moon don't belong to me because if they did, I would be really rich by now.  
  
"..." = Someone talking '...' = Someone thinking  
  
On with the fic.  
  
  
  
"Why did it have to happen? WHY couldn't it have been ME?" cried a silver- blond haired girl towards the heavens in defiance towards the Fates. Silent tears rolled down her face, revealing heart-wrenching emotions in her crystal blue eyes. As she walked away from the park, she began to remember memories that she thought that were buried deep inside of her, starting with the betrayal of her former lover, guardians and best friends, no ex- best friends, and the new love and friendships that she had gained in the short time since her arrival from her hometown.  
  
And this is where our story beings..  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ Flashback (2 Years ago from the beginning) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (Starting point of the story. The beginning is just an intro to what will happen later on in the story)  
  
"Where could Usagi be? She is late AGAIN!!" Yelled a raven-haired priestess loud enough to wake the dead. (AN - which must be really loud!!)  
  
The inners, minus Usagi, were once again at the Hikiwa Shrine (AN - Gomen, I forgot what the shrine was called...), having their sailor meetings about their newest enemy and gossiping about the latest couples that had been announced at school.  
  
"It isn't any different as all the last times, Rei. So stop complaining and enjoy the silence before the ditz shows up." Said Minako as she was reading the new manga Rei had obtained this month.  
  
"Minako is right Rei. Just chill out and try some of the cookies that I baked this morning. It was a good idea that I made enough to feed an army because the disposal we call the princess, would have finished the entire plate I made in under 5 minutes." Answered Makoto as she started to pass around a plate stacked with chocolate chip cookies. (AN - I really want a cookie right about now. Yummy!!. Opps, on with the fic.)  
  
Amy looked up from her textbook towards the arguing senshi and voiced in her own thoughts. "You guys don't have to go into so much details, do you? Usagi is our princess and it is our duty to protect and watch her."  
  
Minako also thought that she should share her thoughts since she didn't want to hear Rei verbally hurt her best friend and cousin. "I agree with Ami. We are supposed to be her best friends. You know, not take her friendship for granted by talking about all her bad points, because you all know that she is the best friend anyone could ask for! And another thing."  
  
"Oh Amy! Minako! Stop defending her and admit that she isn't fit enough to be the future ruler of earth. You know it as well as I do that she isn't even fit enough to rule over a kingdom of ants rather than ruling over the entire Universe. I personally think that I would be the best candidate to succeed to the throne." Interject Rei as she sat down on her bed before grabbing a cookie.  
  
"Now hold on there girlfriend! What makes you think that you are more worthy than the rest of us? Just because you were the first scout chosen, it doesn't mean anything! I am the strongest scout out of all us here and I think that I would be the best one for the job. I am the best fighter and all around better person than the rest of you girls." Shouted Makoto as she stood up.  
  
The two girls started to argue about who was going to be the better contender for the future throne of the Earth when Ami decided that it was about time to break it up seeing as Luna and Artemis had arrived with shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"Is that what you really think of the Princess?" Asked Luna in a low eerie voice that made the three girls cringes at the sound of their mentor's voice tinged with anger.  
  
Seeing no response from the scouts, Luna and Artemis turned their attentions to Ami and with surprised eyes; they saw that the Mercurian Princess had tears streaming down her face. What they heard next would haunt Rei and Makoto for the rest of their lives. "How could any of you guys say that about Usagi? She is our princess, our reason for living. We were entrusted to become her guardians and protectors even before we were born. It was written in the stars for whom we were to live for, and you broke the trust that Serenity held in you the day that you believed that she was not good enough to rule. I know that she is not the most gifted person of our group but that is besides the point. She would sacrifice her own life to protect this planet, as she already has. She befriended each and every one of us, and you all decided to forsake that friendship. Well I will not lose my best friend, like you have, I hope that you are content with what you have said for if you are to take one step near Serenity, I swear on the planet Mercury that I will not hesitate to kill you." With that said, Ami, Minako, Luna, and Artemis left the two bewildered scouts to their own thoughts.  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi was outside the shrine with tears streaming down her cheeks as she finally found out how her scouts fell about her truly. 'They think that I am just a dumb girl who is always falling asleep in class and acting like a ditz. Well not anymore, they will soon see how I really act and then they will be sorry for ever making fun of me. And dear Mamo-chan will soon get the shock of his life when he sees that the girl he just dumped is more sophisticated than he will ever be.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 10 minutes earlier ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'I hope that Mamo-chan is surprised that I am actually early for our date. I wonder why he wanted to see me right now? It must be urgent since he sounded hesitant on the phone. Oh well. There he is. Better run so I can surprise him.' Thought Usagi as she ran to the park where Mamoru had told her to be at.  
  
"Hello Mamo-chan!" Yelled Usagi as she started to glomp on Mamoru's arm. "So what did you want to talk about? You sounded pretty urgent when you called me earlier."  
  
"Well Usagi, there is one thing that I wanted to talk to you about," started Mamoru.  
  
'Wha. Usagi. Mamo-chan has never called me Usagi since we started dating. It was always Usako, I hope that he is going to do what I think he is going to do.' thought Usagi as she braced herself for what Mamoru was going to say next, for she knew that it wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
"I know this will hurt a lot but I have to say this." Started Mamoru, "Please don't interrupt me please. I don't think that this is going to work out anymore."  
  
"What do you mean Mamo-chan? What's not going to work out?" asked Usagi with tear already flowing down her cheeks as she braced herself for what was going to happen.  
  
"I think that we should stop seeing each other. I know that we were destined to be together in the Silver Millennium, but that was a long time ago. The love between Endymion and Serenity doesn't exist now. I am sorry, Usagi."  
  
"What? You mean to tell me that you don't love me anymore?" asked Usagi. Seeing Mamoru not respond she continued, "Your silence is more than enough to answer me. I guess everything until now was a lie, wasn't it Mamoru-san? Fine then. I will leave you alone and never bother you again. But know this, even though you don't love me, I loved you with all my heart. Farewell Mamoru, we will never meet again." With that said, Usagi ran from the park all the way to the Hikiwa Shrine.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Where we last saw Usagi~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'They don't want me around anymore? Find then, I won't be around anymore for them to ridicule.' Thought Usagi as she was about to enter through the door to her home.  
  
"Hey Usa. Mom and Dad want to talk to you. They are in the living room before you ask." Said Sammy (AN - Sorry I don't know his Japanese name.)  
  
"Thanks Sammy." Thanked Usagi as she stepped into the living room. "Mom? Dad? You wanted to talk to me about something?"  
  
"Yes Usa. It seems that your grandfather has sent you a letter asking if you could spend the summer with him. He asked if you were interested in wanting to go and work with him. And look at it this way; you will be able to compete in the Beyblade competition since your grandfather is one of the most respected officials in the Association. So what about it? Would you like to go to meet your grandfather?" Asked Kenji.  
  
"Since school is over and I have nothing else better to do. I will go. When do I leave?" asked Usagi thinking about how much fun she was going to have spending time with her grandfather since the last time she saw him was about 7 years ago.  
  
"You leave in two days. So you can start packing tonight and say goodbye to your friends tomorrow. We figured you wanted it that way." Said Ikuko. (AN - Is that how you spell her name?)  
  
Touched that her parents were allowing her to visit her grandfather made her heart feel warm and the kind action began to slowly but steadily fix her broken heart. "Thank you Mom, Dad."  
  
Ikuko and Kenji just smiled at their daughter and told her that she should go to bed since it was already late. As they were about to go to bed, they knew that their bunny was growing up and beginning to turn into the young woman they knew was inside her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN - I know that wasn't really a good chapter, but I am working on it and hopefully soon the chapters will get more exciting. At least this one was a long one. I know that this isn't really different from the rest of the betrayal fics but I didn't have much to work with since this was the only way that would work in the story.  
  
Please review my fic and tell me if I should continue this fic or not. Also tell me whom should I pair the girls with? I already think that I am going to pair Usa with Kai, but if you guys want someone else, I'll be happy to try!!! Remember to review!!! More reviews = Happy Author = More Chapters (not that hard is it?) 


	2. Reuniting Hearts

Change of Heart By Moon Dreamer  
  
Chapter 2: Reuniting Hearts  
  
AN - OMG!!! I am soooo sorry that this chapter came out so late. I was trying to update this but I had finals, projects, and papers due. I am working really hard to finish all my work but it will take a while, since I am not used to the pressure, and I am only a freshman in High School. I am so happy that a lot of people like my story so far (even if it is the first chapter, but who am I to complain to?) and I got more reviews than I thought I would. Yay! Happy author here! ( As promised, the Beyblade characters are going to be in this chapter, but more so to the end. Gomen, but they will definitely be in chapter 3. also that I have a tendency to bash Mamoru. well. a lot actually, Gomen!! I just don't like him!  
  
I am so happy that a lot of people reviewed and I got a lot of help from you guys! And I would also like to point out that the inners and the beyblade characters are almost 15. I know that I changed the ages a little bit, but I need them at that age for my fic to work.  
  
ALSO - PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
"..." = Someone talking '...' = Someone thinking  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
"Good morning Okaasan, Otousan, Shingo," Usagi said as she went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Morning Usa-chan. Want some breakfast before you leave?" Asked Ikuko as she served Kenji and Shingo a plate full of bacon, eggs, and bread.  
  
"No thanks Okaasan. I'll just get some on my way to the immigration office. I have to get there early so there won't be a long line. Who knew you had to go to through so much to renew a passport?" (AN - I know it takes longer to renew a passport, but I needed something for Usagi to do.)  
  
"I told you to do it last month. But you said 'No, mom. What am I going to use a passport for?'" Kenji told his daughter as he was reading the paper.  
  
" I know Otousan. But you know me, I do everything at the last minute, and seem to pull it off."  
  
"All to well." Muttered Shingo as he took his plate to the sink.  
  
"Shingo, mind your matters to your sister. Usa, did you call your cousin and tell him what time you were to arrive?" asked Ikuko as she dried the dishes.  
  
"Yeah! Ty-chan said that he and ojiisan would meet me at the airport when I call them. He said that he was gonna bring a surprise also but he wouldn't even give me a hint to what it was."  
  
"Well you know your cousin. Tyson always has a lot of surprises underneath his sleeves."  
  
"It's what we all hope for in a itoko." Usagi said sarcastically as she was putting her shoes on.  
  
"Usa. watch what you say about your cousin. Well we'll finish this conversation later. You better get along, as you said, you need to be there early if you want to get your passport on time."  
  
"Don't worry Okaasan! I am about to leave now. If you need to get a hold of me, you can call my cell. Ja ne!"  
  
"Bye Usa-chan. Be careful."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Outside the house ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'I wonder what surprise Tyson has set up for me? Oh well, its no use to think about it because I know I'll never figure it out. I wonder if he has been practicing with his blade since I last saw him? I hope he has since it has been a while since I last dueled with him. When I leave for the US, I wonder if the others will even notice if I am gone?' thought Usagi as she reached a building that said Immigration.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~1 hour later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Wow. I am so glad that I am out of that room cuz now I can get some breakfast at the Crown.' (AN - I don't think that they serve breakfast there, but in my fic they do.)  
  
"Hey Motoki!" Greeted Usagi as she stepped into the Crown. (AN - Is that the name of the restaurant?)  
  
"Hey Usa! Up so early? I thought that since school was out you might have slept in?" chuckled Mokoti as he led her to the counter.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Toki-chan. I am laughing, really." Said Usagi as she sat on the stool that Motoki held out for her. "But seriously, I had to get my passport renewed since I am going out of town for the summer since my cousin is in the states for some unknown reason." (AN - Usagi doesn't know yet that Tyson is in the Bladebreakers and that they are in the tournament.)  
  
"Really? I hope that you have a great time in the states. Bring me back a souvenir will ya? When are you leaving?" asked Motoki as he waved at the people coming into the Crown.  
  
"Well, actually I am leaving tomorrow." Pausing after seeing Motoki's expression change into a shocked one, she continued. "I know that it is soon but I only got the news yesterday when I got back home." she stopped there refusing to tell Motoki about the breakup since Mamoru and Motoki were like brothers.  
  
"Man, that sucks. It is going to be really different around the Crown without you and besides, we wouldn't be able to make our quota during the summer." grinned Motoki as he saw her cheeks flaming red.  
  
"Very funny Motoki-kun. But as to the reason I am here, can I order some breakfast. I am starving!!!"  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. I went through that when Rika (AN - Is that the name of his gf?) to Immigration so she could get her passport ready since she was leaving for Africa."  
  
"How is she by the way? I haven't heard from her in a while."  
  
"Well she is doing fine, you know doing all that scientific stuff there and helping out her colleges. I miss her a lot, but you wouldn't know anything about that, ne Usa-chan? Since Mamoru-kun is here still." Asked Motoki but stopped when he saw Usagi's frame drop a little at the mention of Mamoru's name. It seemed that her inner glow, brighter than the sun's rays, dimmed.  
  
"Well Toki-chan, Chiba-san and I are no longer together. It seems that he really didn't love me anymore, or well as much as he use to anyway." Usagi gave a weak smile to Mokoti as she wiped a stray tear as it made its way down her face.  
  
"Oh! I am so sorry Usa-chan. I didn't know. Forgive me, please. I don't think I could stand it if you didn't want to be my friend anymore. Here, I'll go get you some breakfast." As he was about to turn into the kitchen, he added, "I always thought that you and Mamoru were going to last forever." (AN- Yeah right!) With that he left Usa to her own thoughts and requested some breakfast for his number one customer and best friend.  
  
"So did I Motoki-chan, so did I." Whispered Usagi as she turned her attention out the window and saw couples walking by.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN - I was about to leave it there, but since I promised you guys that the Beyblade characters would come into this chapter, I am going to continue.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~With Minako and Ami (I didn't forget about them!!) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ami and Minako has just left the Tuskino household after finding out that Usagi had already left the house earlier this morning.  
  
"I wonder where she went? It is just a little past 9 o'clock, and I assumed that she might still be sleeping. I know I would." Said Minako as she and Ami walked in to the park.  
  
"You know what they say, 'If you assume, you will make an ASS out of U and ME.' Onto more pressing matters, from what I gathered, it seems that Usa- chan had left a while ago since Mrs. Tuskino said that she would be in Immigration. Clearly meaning that she had left early so that she."  
  
"Ok I get the picture Ami-chan. You tend to forget that I am not as smart as your, so I would not even begin to understand your scientific way of thinking. Anyway, back to the important issues, whatever she woke up early for must have been really important to her because she wouldn't even wake up early for scout meetings. Besides I wanted to talk to her about the Rei and Makoto issue before she finds out. But why do I have the feeling that she already knows?" Asked Minako as she lay on the dew-covered grass.  
  
"I know what you mean Minako. Somehow I felt that her aura was at the shrine last night during the scout meeting. You don't think that she might've heard what Rei and Makoto said?" asked Ami as she stood up from the bench with a horror-filled expression on her face.  
  
"If she did, I hope that we are not to late in apologizing to her, because who knows when the next time we would be able to talk to her? Why don't we look for her at the Crown? She might have gone there because she is always there anyway."  
  
"Why didn't we think of that in the first place?" Ami asked as she helps Minako off the grass into a standing position.  
  
"Well maybe because we thought that she would still be home since it is still early. Well enough talking and more running Ami-chan!"  
  
"I am way ahead of you Mina-chan!" yelled Ami as the two girls ran to the Crown.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Back to Usagi (Five minutes after the Minako and Ami Scene) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Breakfast was great Motoki, as usual. Well I must get going back home. Here's my pay." Said Usagi as she was looking through her wallet for some extra change.  
  
"You don't need to pay me Usa-chan. Don't you say anything now that will change my mind because I won't. Just say 'Thank you Motoki, and I will miss you once I get to the states. Also, I will write and call you at least once a week,'" grinned Motoki. "But if you HAVE to express your thanks, just think of it as a going away present."  
  
"Thank you Toki-chan and I will write and call you at least once a week. Besides, what kind of a friend would do that to one of their best friends? But it will be a little difficult on both our parts because of the time difference." Joked Usagi as she was getting up and preparing to leave.  
  
"I don't think that you are gonna be able to leave just like that."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Since Ami-chan and Mina-chan have just entered the Crown just a few seconds ago. I'll leave you three alone since I know you guys would want to talk before you leave. Don't worry, I'll lead people away from this area." Said Motoki as he shoved Minako and Ami to Usagi's isolated booth.  
  
"Hi Usa-chan. Can we sit down?" asked Minako quietly looking at the floor, as if afraid to face her best friend and princess because she knew how much grief she caused her cousin.  
  
"Don't worry you guys I am not mad at you. I know that you didn't know that they were gonna say those things about me, so I don't blame you in the least. Now please sit down, since it looks like you guys ran all the way here." Usagi said gently as she smiled at her friends. Ami and Minako both exchanged relieved glances as they pulled out the two remaining chairs.  
  
Both annoyed by the silence, Ami took the initiative and started to talk to Usagi about what had happened during the previous night. "Usagi please understand that we had no idea that's what the other girls thought about you. I -we- always thought that they respected you and honored the friendship that you showed to them, but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"It's not your fault you guys. They didn't believe in me, and who could blame them? I was always late for the scout meetings, whenever a youma attacked, I was always the last one to show up, causing for at least one of you to be seriously injured. It's not really their fault to hate me since I gave them all the reasons to. Maybe they're right, maybe I should give up my title as Sailor Moon and as Moon Princess so that your lives would not be chained to the duty of protecting me and you would be able to live your lives freely as you used to." Ended Usagi as she toyed with the napkin on the table.  
  
"IIE!!!" Yelled Ami and Minako as they got out of their chairs, shocking Usagi and making the customers stop talking and turn their attention to the three girls. "Gomen" muttered Minako as two spots of red clearly appeared on the tanned girl's face.  
  
"Usagi, what are you talking about that you talking about? You are a great leader. You might have been late a few times, but without your help, we wouldn't have dusted the youma so quickly." Exclaimed Ami as she and Minako calmed down a little.  
  
"Ami-chan is right. Without you, we wouldn't have won all of those fights. Makoto and Rei don't know what they are talking about. They know as much as we do that they are wrong, it will just take a while for them to calm down." Reassured Minako as she tried to calm Usagi down. "I bet that by the end of the summer, this would have all blown over. In the mean time, you can hang out with Mamoru and snuggle a bit. (AN - yeah right!!!) By the end of Minako's day plans, both she and Ami were giggling but at the sight of Usa's face, they stopped.  
  
"Well there are two things wrong with your theory Minako."  
  
"What are you talking about Usa-chan? My plans are perfect."  
  
"Well you seemed to have missed the fact that I actually have a life other than Mamoru. For starters, I am not going to be here during this summer because I am going to the States tomorrow until school starts. And the second thing is that I am not with Mamoru anymore. Her broke up with me yesterday before."  
  
"Oh my God!" Gasped Minako and Ami at the same time.  
  
"What do you mean that you are going to the States?"  
  
"What do you mean that you and Mamoru are not together?" Came the shocked replies of the girls.  
  
"One at a time, one at a time. To answer the first question, I am going to the States to visit my cousin who I haven't seen in seven years. It was my grandfather's idea that we get together this summer and my parents were only too happy to obey his wishes. And the answer to your second question: Mamoru broke up with me before I saw you guys at the shrine. He said that the love between Endymion and Serenity didn't carry over to this era and that we should move on." By the end of it, Usagi had tears flowing down her cheeks. "I don't understand. Am I not good enough? What did I do wrong to deserve this?"  
  
"Oh Usagi. Stop crying. Mamoru is not worth a tear out of your eyes." (AN - and he isn't!!!) Said Minako as she left Usagi her handkerchief.  
  
"Minako is right Usagi. You shouldn't cry over what Mamoru said. You should forget about him when you go to the States because I hear that there are a lot a cute guys down there." Came and unlike-comment from Ami.  
  
"I didn't know that you were interested in anything besides textbooks." Grinned Minako as she saw a hint of blush on Ami's face.  
  
"Oh hush. I just said that I heard it, not seen them. Those are two different things Minako!!" screamed Ami in an attempt to remove the smirk that Minako had on.  
  
"Yeah sure Ami-chan, whatever you say. But she is right Usagi; there are plenty of hot guys in the States. There are a lot of American magazines that can be found all over Juuban (AN - Is that the city that Usa lives in?) you just have to look. It just so happens, I have the latest magazine that came out." Minako grinned as she pulled out a magazine from her 'pocket'.  
  
"I am not even gonna ask what else you have in there Mina-chan, but this magazine does have a lot of cute guys in it."  
  
The girls kept talking for a couple more hours about Usagi's sudden departure, when Usa's cell phone decided to ring.  
  
"Sorry guys. I must go. It is my mom, and she says that I gotta go so that I have enough time to pack and get ready for tomorrow." Said Usagi as she started to give hugs to the teary-eyed Minako and Ami.  
  
"I wish that you didn't have to leave so soon Usa, I am gonna miss you during the summer. Who am I gonna talk to about the newest music groups and the hottest guys?" Asked Minako as she received her hug from Usa.  
  
"You can't leave so soon Usa. You were my first friend and now you are leaving so soon that it seems as if that I didn't even get to know you." Cried Ami as she wiped away the fresh tears that made their way down her face.  
  
"Don't worry about me you guys. I will be fine. And I will call and write you guys when I get there just so that you guys don't forget me." Joked Usagi as she tried to lighten the mood when she too was crying.  
  
"We could never forget you Usa-chan, even if we wanted to. You are our best friend and nothing will ever change that. I know that deep down Rei, Makoto, and Mamoru know that too."  
  
"Thanks you guys. You were the reasons that I was able to fight all those battles and come out victorious. Please watch over Luna for me and take care of yourselves. I will miss you all. Bye!!" yelled Usagi as she ran from the Crown in an attempt to hide the unshed tears that began their onslaught.  
  
"Good Bye Usa-chan! Don't forget us!" Yelled Minako as she, Ami, and Motoki waved at the disappearing form of their friend.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~At Usa's Home ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Welcome home Usa-chan. How did the meeting go?" Asked Ikuko as she greeted Usagi at the entrance.  
  
"It was fine Okasan. You were right that the lines were going to be really long. I am going to skip dinner and go to bed now since I am really tired. I have to get up early since the flight is going to be in the morning. Good night Okasan."  
  
"Good Night Usa-chan."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~At the Airport (The following morning)~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Do you have everything that you need Usagi?" asked Kenji as they started to go over the last minute checklist.  
  
"Yes Otousan for the millionth time. I have everything that I need for the trip and more. I am only going to be gone for 2 months, not the whole year." Complained Usagi as she looked towards her 'compact' suite case.  
  
"Well you need to be prepared for the trip because anything can happen Usa- chan." Reassured Ikuko as she began to check Usagi's papers and luggage's in.  
  
"Yes Okasan. Well I gotta get going so that I won't miss the flight." Said Usagi as she started to pick up her purse and other belongings.  
  
"Well goodbye Usa-chan. I'll miss you but when you come back home is that day I look forward to." Said Kenji as he and Ikuko gave Usagi a final hug.  
  
"Good Bye Okasan, Otousan. I will call as soon as I can. Ai shiteru."  
  
"Good bye Usa-chan. I'll miss you." Said Shingo as he gave a hug to Usagi.  
  
"I'll miss you too, you little spore." Grinned Usagi as Shingo grinned back. "Good bye minna!!" With that Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo left the airport with heavy hearts in the anticipation of Usagi's return.  
  
Usagi was about to enter the terminal when a loud cry off "Usa-chan" startled her and turned around to reveal Ami and Minako there, but what surprised Usagi were the number of bags the girls had with them. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Well what does it look like Usa-chan? We are coming with you!!" Screamed Minako as she and Ami started to smile.  
  
"And no but's, Usa-chan. We were assigned to protect you and protect you we will. Tokyo already has Rei and Makoto to protect them and if worst comes to worst, we can always teleport here and then teleport back." Said Ami as she and Minako took Usagi's arms and dragged her to the check-in counter. "And before you say anything, we also brought Luna and Artemis but they are in stow away since we can't bring them in first class." (AN - Pretend that they are in first class! I want to be in first class since I never was there before.)  
  
"Oh alright! You guys can come, but don't blame me when we return that Tokyo is a deserted wasteland!!" said Usagi as she tried to get the mental pictures that threatened to take shape in her head.  
  
'On to new adventures and surprises that await us in the States.' Thought Usagi as she and the other girls took their steps into the new life that awaited them and the end of the flight.  
  
'I wonder what Tyson is doing right at this very moment.' was Usa's last thought as they took  
  
**** I was going to end here as a cliffy but I did promise that the beyblade characters would be in this chapter and I am going to keep that promise. On with the fic!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ In The States~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"COME ON YOU GUYS!!! WE ARE GOING TO BE SO LATE IF YOU GUYS DON'T MOVE FASTER!!!" yelled Tyson as he tried to get the guys moving at a faster pace.  
  
"Why do I have to go Tyson? She is your cousin. Not mine." Asked Max as he yawned as their leader rudely awakened him. (AN - Is Tyson their leader?)  
  
"Because I told her that I was going to surprise her with something and you guys are a part of the surprise. SO HURRY UP EVERYONE AND GET A MOVE ON IT. IF WE ARE LATE, I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS!!!" screamed Tyson as his face started to turn into a dark red shade, you could practically see the steam that was coming out of his ears.  
  
"Alright, alright. We are going Tyson, you don't need to get so mad so early, it is not healthy." Said Kenny as he got into the car.  
  
"THEN LETS GO!!!!!! TO THE AIRPORT!!!!!" Yelled Tyson as he jumped into the car.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ At the airport~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Where could she be? The flight attendant said that the plane came in about 10 minutes ago."  
  
"Well she does have to get her suite cases. Calm down Tyson, she will be here when she gets here." Said Ray as he sat down on the chairs.  
  
"I hope that this is worth it Tyson. I should be practicing for the next tournament right now. If we lose at least one duel, I will have your head." Said Kai as he went to lean against the window of the airport.  
  
"By the way Tyson, what does your cousin look like? It might be more helpful if you told us what she looks likes so that we can help you find her." Asked Kenny as he went towards the list of arrivals.  
  
"Well. umm. she. I kind of forgot. hehehe. it had been such a long time, but all I remember is that she has silver-blonde hair." Said Tyson as 4 thumps were heard in the back round.  
  
"That is very helpful since there are like about 10 thousand blondes in this airport!!" Yelled Max as he started to turn on Tyson with the others backing him up.  
  
"Ty-chan?" came the reply that stopped the boys from causing a scene and Tyson turned around and saw the person who he hasn't seen in the past 7 years.  
  
"Usa-chan?"  
  
**** Finally finished!!! How did you guys like this chapter? Tell what pairs you want and I will write it. The next chapter won't take as long!!! ( Can you guys tell what other pairings you want!! Please. And REVIEW!!!!!!!  
My thanks: Princess Guinevere: My first reviewer!! I am so happy that you like my story and I will try to get the future chapters longer, but in the meantime, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Celestial Artemis Pendragon: Thanx for the info and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness: That for the help and the info. I always thought that Minako was the first scout since she was made a scout a year before Usagi but was the last to join the team. Well, thanx anyway and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
FallenPheonix721: I hope that you liked that Tyson's grandfather was her grandfather also. Thanx for the review!  
  
Jen: I am really glad that you like my story, please review again.  
  
ChibiChaos: Thanx for the welcome! I hope that you like the way that I made Tyson her cousin! Please review soon.  
  
Sailorsunandchildofthesun: I am glad that you like my story so far, please review again.  
  
Cosmogurl23: Thanx for the help and I hope that you like this chapter!  
  
Elizabeth: Thanx so much for the info. I didn't know that anybody liked my style of writing. Blush Thanks for the review.  
  
MeRiDeth: Thanks for the review and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
MoonPrincess: Thanks for the review and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Lireal: Sorry for the late chapter!! GOMEN!!!! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!! Review again.  
  
Ana: Thanks for the review!! I love Kai and Usa together too. Yay!! Review again. 


	3. Hearts Remebering

Change of Heart By: Moon Dreamer Chapter 3: Hearts Remembering  
  
AN - SORRY!!! I am really sorry that I couldn't get this chapter out sooner, but I have been really busy with school and other things. I was hoping to update this sooner but either I was really busy, the comp was busted, or the site was working. I know that those are not really good excuses but they are true. I think I have been getting a lot of bad luck so far. But not to worry, I am already halfway done with chapter 4 so it should be out soon, I hope!!  
  
Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed my story! I feel so loved! Do you guys want me to put some info about the other inner scouts? Do you want me to bring them back or bring in the outer scouts instead? Or both? And who do you want me to pair the other boys with? I am open to suggestions! I just need a majority vote and I will work it into my plot!!! ( Please review this and I hope that you enjoy:  
  
Pairings:  
  
Usa/Kai  
  
Minako/Tyson  
  
Ami/ Kenny  
  
Max/???  
  
Ray/???  
  
"..." = Someone talking '...' = Someone thinking ... Telepathically Speaking  
  
Enjoy the Story!!!  
"Usa-chan?"  
  
"Long time no see Ty-chan." Said Usagi as she dropped all of her manners and courtesy and ran to Tyson with open arms, which he gratefully caught her embrace. "I have missed you cousin dearest. It has been a long time and you haven't even tried to get a hold of me in the past seven years."  
  
"I am sorry Usa-chan, but can we discuss this at the hotel or at least not right now because everyone is starting to look at us." To prove his point, Tyson turned Usagi around and saw that sure enough there were people looking at them. "It seems that we have some introductions to make."  
  
"These are my friends Kenny, otherwise known as Chief, Max, Ray, and last but not least, Kai. Guys, this is my cousin Usagi Tuskino." A round of greetings met Usagi when she remembered about her other friends.  
  
"Well since introduced your friends Tyson, I think that it is appropriate for me to introduce my friends to you and yours." Usagi motioned the girls to give their own introductions and they were only too happy to comply.  
  
"Hello everyone! My name is Minako Aino and it is nice to meet you guys especially the person who Usagi can't seem to stop talking about." Said Minako hinting to the other girls that she had claimed Tyson as her own.  
  
Are you flirting with my cousin Mina-chan? Asked Usagi as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
You never said I couldn't; besides he is really cute. Can I have him? Minako asked hopefully.  
  
Before Usagi had a chance to respond, Ami interrupted the conversation.  
  
You guys should stop talking right now because I think that they are starting to get suspicious since neither one of us has responded for quite a while.   
  
"My name Ami Mizuno and it is a pleasure to finally meet all of you." Said Ami as she gave a quick bow in respect, hoping to break the silence. She noticed that Kenny was looking at her and both of them began to blush as their gazes met.  
  
"You never told me that you were going to bring friends along for the ride Usa-chan." Said Tyson as he was trying to cover up the blush that was making its way to his face.  
  
"Sorry Tyson. It seemed that it was a last minute decision that I had to make, but apparently it was already made for me before I could." Usagi told her cousin, not forgetting to look at her grinning friends when she got to the decision part. She also didn't want to tell Tyson the other reasons that Ami and Minako were on the trip.  
  
"You're not mad are you?"  
  
"On the contrary Usagi. Even thought it is a surprise to me, it doesn't matter. I am not going to throw out a couple of girls out in the middle of New York. Besides, the more the merrier right?" Asked Tyson to the rest of his friends.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" came Kenny's reply.  
  
"No problem." Came Max's agreement.  
  
"Sure. There is plenty of room in the hotel," added Ray to the other replies.  
  
"I don't care. Just as long as they don't hinder my training, they can say." Grumbled Kai as he left the support of the wall. (AN - Isn't Kai sweet? LOL)  
  
"Then it is settled. You are coming with us. Why don't we get your things and get a move on to the hotel." Then they ally turned towards the sign that said LUGGAGE CLAIM.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~In the Limo ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Nice set of wheels cuz. Where did you get the money to rent one of these? You didn't need to go through the trouble of getting a car like this. The car that Grandpa drives is suitable enough. " Said Usagi as her curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"Well Usa-chan, this is a part of the surprise. The reason that I brought my friends and the limo is to tell you that. well. I - err - we are the Blade breakers. We have been mostly all around the world entering tournaments and winning them." There Tyson stopped, awaiting the reaction form his cousin.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you are part of one of the greatest beyblading teams of our generation?" asked Usagi as the new pieces of information began to sink in.  
  
Tyson gave a meek "yes" while he was covering his ears from the sure scream that Usagi was going to let out.  
  
"I am so happy for you Ty-chan. Why didn't you tell me this before? The least you could have done was sent me a post card when you were in Hong Kong for the Asian tournament. I would have wanted to see you duel to see how good you have gotten since the last time we dueled." Cried Usagi as she gave Tyson one of her million-dollar smiles that she was famous for giving.  
  
"Sorry Usa-chan. I wasn't really sure how you would have reacted if I told you. Wait a second, how did you know that we were in Hong Kong for the Asian tournament?" asked Tyson suspiciously.  
  
"Well, you said it yourself, that you were part of the Blade breakers and that you guys were entering tournaments all around the world. I happen to know that the Asian Tournament was the first tournament that you guys entered in and that you guys won with flying colors. Just because I have other things to do, it doesn't mean that I don't pay attention to what is going on in the Beyblade sport. And the only reason that I was surprised in the beginning was because I didn't know who the members of the team was, just what they did and where they went." Explained Usagi as she sat down into her seat, ignoring all of the looks that were being sent at her.  
  
"Ok. well since you want to know how well I have gotten, you have the whole summer to watch me blade."  
  
"Well you got a point but since you took a while to tell me this, I am going to kick your butt right when we get back to the hotel." Said Usagi as she relaxed into the comfortable chairs only to be bombarded by with questions from her friends.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you know how to beyblade?" asked Minako as she found out some new info about her best-friend.  
  
"Yeah Usa-chan, I agree with Mina-chan. When were you going to tell us about your particular hobby?" asked Ami as she and Minako started to gang up on Usagi.  
  
"I'm sorry guys. It never occurred to me that you guys would care about me blade. Besides, it was only since yesterday that you guys thought that I was a klutz and a dumb blonde, no offense Mina-chan. (AN - And to everyone who is reading this story.) My entire family has been involved with this sport one way or another, so it was saw fit that I too would be involved with beyblade. For countless of generations, my family and I have been using the beyblade all the way back to the feudal times."  
  
***Tyson was also being bombarded with questions from his friends.***  
  
"You never told us that your cousin knew how to blade!" Exclaimed Max.  
  
"She doesn't even look like the type to be using a beyblade, she looks too innocent." Said Ray as he added a piece of his opinion.  
  
"She shouldn't even be blading in the first place." Grunted Kai as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Is she good?" Asked Kenny. When he saw Tyson chuckling, it stopped the rest of the boys from further interrogation.  
  
"She is really good. She could have easily gone to all of the tournaments and come out on top, granted that she still practices. When we were younger, she would always beat me when we duel. She was known as a beyblade protégée when we were younger." Came Tyson's thoughtful reply. "To answer your question Ray, she does look innocent but she uses it to her advantage as well as her weapon. When we were younger, she would always pull off that 'Angel act' on me or other to duel her. And when the duel starts, her whole personality would change. She would become more determined, focus, and gain an evil glint in her eyes when she would find her opponent's weak spot, then she would strike. Every duel I watched her compete in, she would take no mercy on her opponents, not even on me. All relationships with her opponent would be forgotten and she would never respond until the battle was over." There Tyson stopped because he saw the awed faces of his friends. As an after thought, he added, "If anyone of you guys want to duel her, don't underestimate her and her blade because if you do, it would be ensured that you lost the duel even before it begins."  
  
"What are you talking about Ty-chan? You guys seemed pretty absorbed into it." asked Usagi as her curiosity got the best of her again.  
  
"Nothing at all Usa-chan. We were just discussing what you did when we were younger to get people to duel with you." Tyson trailed off as he allowed her to reminisce about old times.  
  
" Oh yeah. If you are referring to the 'Angel act' that I used to pull off, yes I did it to get what I wanted. It always works and it still hasn't failed me."  
  
"You mean to tell us that What Tyson said earlier about you tricking people with an innocent act was all true?" asked Kenny as he saw Usagi's head move up and down.  
  
"Well I am not aware of how much Tyson has told you guys, but it is true. As a matter of fact, I can show all of you guys once we get to the hotel, at least after we get settled down. Since we are on the subject, Tyson when are we going to get to the hotel? It has been a while since we left the airport and we have passed a considerable amount of hotels and buildings." Complained Usagi as she began to look out the window.  
  
"You know what they say Usa-chan, 'Patience is a virtue.' (AN - I hate the saying because I kinda get a tad bit impatient at times, and no I don't own this saying.) Luckily the hotel is just about a few minutes away from here. Once we get to the hotel, we need to check you girls into another room because we only have one spare room in our suite. After we check you girls in, we'll take your bags into your because I don't think that you guys would want to carry your bags when we try to find grandpa. Knowing him, he is either eating, sleeping, gambling, or making him look like a fool by putting on those public performances." Tyson now shudders at the memory of his grandfather's latest *performance*.  
  
"You mean to tell me that he still does those kinds of things? Remember what happened when we went to the park? Grandpa decided that he should give a 'show' to turn up things. By the end of it, he was being escorted out of the park by a couple of police officers, after being charged with disturbing the peace."  
  
"Yeah, that is one of my fondest memories." Tyson said sarcastically. "But his newest one make up for what he lacked back then."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"His very own guards."  
  
After hearing the stories of Usagi's grandfather, Minako murmured, " Man, I am glad that he isn't my grandfather."  
  
"Oh well, deep down, grandpa is a really nice person that just needs attention. Besides it runs in my family, take a look a Tyson and myself. It doesn't matter what grandpa does as a past time, the most important thing is that we love him, and that's that matters."  
  
"Before we get to far into out personal lives, I'd like to say is that we're here." Said Ray as he pointed at the hotel.  
  
"Ray's right. Enough of the sap stories. We should get a move on into the hotel. Charge!" yelled Tyson as he ran head first into the entrance of the hotel. The others just looked at themselves with HUGE sweat drops on the side of their heads before walking into the lobby with the suitcases in their hands.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ In the Hotel~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Well I just finished talking to the manager and I was able to get a room right next to ours." Explained Kenny as he was walking back towards the group.  
  
"Thanks a lot Kenny." Said Ami as she gave him a small smile.  
  
"Uh. It was n..no problem." Sputtered out Kenny as a blush began to creep its way onto his face.  
  
"Well what should we do now?" asked Usagi as she began to look discreetly at Ami and Kenny.  
  
"We already got you girls into a room and the bell boy already brought up your bags, so we should try to find grandpa an let him know that you are already here and that you brought some friends with you."  
  
"Whatever. You guys can do that. Right now I am going to continue my training." With that, Kai left the shocked group wide in his sudden departure.  
  
"Well that was rude. I have a feeling that he usually acts like this, not only in front of me." Usagi said angrily as she saw Kai leave her range of sight.  
  
"You're right Usagi-san. Don't mind him. He just always act's like this all the time. It is his nature." Provided Ray. "And besides, he wouldn't be of much help anyway. He would just complain about how we are wasting his time, time he says that he could use to practice."  
  
"You're probably right Ray. Well enough of that, we should spilt up so that we can find grandpa easier." Explained Usagi.  
  
"I think the teams should be Tyson and Minako, Usagi, Ray, and Max, and Kenny and I, since Minako and I don't know what your grandfather looks like and also because you guys know your way around this hotel." Ami said as she tried to divide their group into smaller search parties.  
  
" Good plan Ami-chan! Let's meet back here in 30 minutes." Responded Minako as she began to set her watch. (AN - Hey! I would too or I would lose track of time just wondering around a hotel in New York.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (30 minutes later)~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Did you guys find him?" Asked Tyson when the three groups finally met up with each other.  
  
"We didn't find him." Came the response from Ami and Kenny.  
  
"Ditto." Responded Ray, Max, and Usagi simultaneously.  
  
"Where would grandpa be? We have looked all over the hotel. What other place could grandpa be at? We even looked inside the bathrooms just to be sure." Exclaimed Tyson as he collapsed into the sofa in the lobby.  
  
"I hate to interrupt your time of thinking Tyson, but he could be back upstairs in the room, couldn't he?" Pointed out Max. "Considering for the fact that we have looked every else in this hotel."  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Tyson jumped out of his chair. "Don't answer that. Let's just go!" By the time he was finished, he was surprised to see everyone in the elevator, that is everyone but him. It took Tyson a while to finally let the situation sink in, and when it did he sprinted to the elevator that they were in. Just as the door was about to close, Tyson let out a, "HEY!!! WAIT FOR ME GUYS!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Outside the boy's room ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Well. What are you waiting for Tyson? Open the door." Usagi yelled the last part as she was starting to get a little ticked off since they were waiting outside the door for 5 minutes with Tyson just looking into his pockets.  
  
"Well I could do that, if I had the key. he he." Gulped Tyson as he nervously saw the guys and girls starting to crowd around him.  
  
"What do you mean, 'If I had the key.' Ty-chan? You do have the key, don't you?" asked Usagi as she began to roll up her sleeves.  
  
"Well. Usa-chan. I just remembered that I left the key on the table when we were leaving in the room. The bad thing is that the table is in the room."  
  
Everyone in the hall, minus Tyson, just looked at each other and fell to the floor, anime style. (AN - That would actually be funny! ^-^; Can anyone picture that?)  
  
"Why don't we just knock on the door?" asked Ray as he and the others picked themselves up.  
  
Just as Tyson was about to knock, lo and behold, the door flew open to reveal his grandfather.  
  
"Hey dudes! It took you guys a long time to get here! Well it doesn't matter, at least you guys were able to get here before dinner started. Everyone inside! I want to spend time with the granddaughter that I haven't seen for at lest seven years." The guys darted into the room as the girls remained outside with grandpa.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~With the girls ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Come here Usagi and give your grandpa a hug!" Exclaimed grandpa as he exchanged greetings with Usagi.  
  
" It is so good to finally see you again grandpa. I have really missed you and Ty-chan. It has been so long since I have seen you guys and I really wish that I." there Usagi stopped as she began to wipe away her tears at an incredible pace.  
  
"Aww, stop the tears Usa-chan. We missed you to and it is not proper for a young lady as beautiful as yourself to cry." He handed her his handkerchief. "Let me look at you and see how much you have grown." He started to examine his granddaughter and when he was finally finished, he had a large smile on his face.  
  
"You look really beautiful, Usa-chan. You look just like your mother when she was your age, except for the difference in hair and eye color but it makes you even more beautiful. I don't think that anyone would be foolish to let you go once they have you." He explained as he raised her chin so that she was looking at him.  
  
"Thank you grandpa. You don't know how much that means to me." Usagi whispered as she wiped the tears from her eyes. (AN - She seems to be doing a lot of that ne?)  
  
"You are welcome Usagi. Now onto different matters, who are these young ladies that you seem to have brought with you? As I recall, you never said anything about bringing other guests with you." Finished grandpa as he tried to lighten the mood that seemed to surround them.  
  
"Oh! That's right, you haven't met my friends have you, grandpa? Well these are my good friends Minako Aino."  
  
"Hiya! It's nice to meet you!" Exclaimed Minako as she gave a small bow and smile in greeting.  
  
". and Ami Mizuno." Finished Usagi.  
  
"It is a great honor to finally meet you sir." Greeted Ami as she too gave a bow in respect to her elders.  
  
"Well, it is also my pleasure to meet you girls. As you already guessed, I am Usagi and Tyson's grandfather. And it would be nice to have you guys here with us, but unfortunately we don't have enough room for the three of you." Replied grandpa deject fully.  
  
"That's no problem on our part sir. Tyson-san and the others have told us of your predicament and so we decided that we should rent a room for ourselves. Luckily there was one more room left, and the room the we happened to get is the one next your yours." Ami pointed out politely.  
  
"Do you need help in paying for the room since these suites are really expensive and." trailed off grandpa as he tried to find out how three women from Japan were able to pay off for a room at one of the most expensive hotels in New York.  
  
"Again, sir, that is no problem. As it so happens, one of my mother's colleagues owns a part of this hotel, so my mother was able to pull a few strings and voila, we got a room." Exclaimed Minako as she giggled at grandpa's ever-changing expressions from puzzled to shocked.  
  
"Oh, ok. Never mind then. So room is not a problem to either one of you girls but if you need anything, feel free to ask. Oh and before I forget, if you don't mind but could you girls drop the 'sir' act? It really isn't my style and it makes me feel uncomfortable. Just call me grandpa since that is what Tyson's friends call me as well. We have talked quite a bit out here, lets go inside and see what the others are up to." Grandpa said as he ushered the girls into the room that he and the boys were staying at.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~With the boys~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Wow Tyson, your grandpa can be pretty intimidating when he wants to be." Said Kenny as he and the others arrived inside the room.  
  
"That's nothing. You should see him when he gets to family reunions. Dad told me all about them. I shudder to think what would happen if we had another one of those." Said Tyson as he walked into the living room area, and what he saw there surprised him beyond explanation.  
  
( AN - I wonder who it could be? Should I leave it here and let your guys suffer? . Nah, on with the story!)  
  
". Kai?" exclaimed Tyson as he stopped right in the middle of the room causing the other guys to fall on top of him, domino style.  
  
"I thought that you said that you were going to train instead of hanging out with us?" Gasped Max as he saw Kai sitting on the couch, drinking soda.  
  
"Yeah, well. I can change my mind , can't I? Besides, I thought that you guys said that you were going to take those girls around the hotel, not into the room. By the way, where are they?"  
  
"I thought that you said that you didn't care anything about them. Well they are outside with grandpa." Grumbled out Ray in the beginning but clearly stating the ending.  
  
"Hey Dudes! Well the girls and I have just finished talking, so why don't we all go out and eat? There is a really good restaurant downstairs that I wanted to eat at since we got here." Grandpa said as he and the girls walked into the room.  
  
"Yeah!! Lets go! Finally, we are getting to do one of my favorite hobbies!" exclaimed Tyson as he ran all the way to the door. "Well don't just stand there, let's go!!!"  
  
The others just smiled at Tyson's antics and went down to the dinner area with Tyson leading the way.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Later that night ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"That was a great dinner, wasn't it guys?" asked Minako as she was getting ready for bed. The guys were in their own room once dinner was over, saying that they were tired and that they all had to get an early start in the morning. "Who ever thought that there was someone else in the world who could eat as much as Usagi?"  
  
Ami and Minako both laughed at that, but were soon rewarded with a pillow thrown in their direction.  
  
"I resent that you guys. I don't eat like that anymore." Complained Usagi as she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Sorry Usa-chan. We didn't know that you were only faking, but you have to admit, Tyson did eat A LOT at dinner, as much as you ate before, or even more." Ami said as she began to fix her bed.  
  
"Well, I did learn to eat a lot from Tyson. He he. You think that is bad, if I remember, you should see him when he is REALLY hungry, now that is a spectacle." Exclaimed Usagi as she began to turn off the light. "Good night, minna!"  
  
"Good night Usa-chan."  
  
****** Wow! I finished another chapter! Yay! Gomen again for the lateness, but at least I posted right? Please Review!!! ^-^  
  
My thanks:  
  
UsaBunny: Yeah! Usa/Kai rock! ^-^ Thanks for the review and I hope that you liked this chapter.  
  
Rai: Sorry! I already paired the couples up. Can you give me a suggestion who should be paired with Max and Ray? Please Review again.  
  
Staryfurry3000: Sorry for the lateness of the chapter but I tried to get this out as soon as possible. Please review and I hope that you liked this chapter!!  
  
Silverpaws the Silver Nakachu: I haven't read many Sailor Moon/Beyblade fics either. Hope that you continue to review.  
  
Littlesportpnai: YEAH!!! Another Kai/Usa supporter! ^-^ Hope that you enjoyed this chapter and review again!  
  
Sailorsunandchildofthesun: HI!!! Hope that you enjoyed this chapter and review again.  
  
Zachana16: I agree with you that Kai and Usa make an incredible couple! Please review again.  
  
Blue Eyed Canadian Authoress: Sorry I couldn't use your pairings since a lot of people voted for Usa/Kai. Sorry, but I hope that you will still review.  
  
Lady Adako: This will be a Usa/Kai fic! ( Thanks for your info and yes Usagi will have a bit-beast and beyblade. Any suggestions? Review again! 


	4. Finding Hearts

Change of Heart  
By: Moon Dreamer  
Chapter 4: Finding Heart  
  
Hey Everybody!! (ducks from the rotten tomatoes being thrown by the angry reviewers.) I know that this chapter is late but I am REALLY sorry!!!! I am trying really hard to get these out, but a lot of things have been happening, especially with my family and school and I don't have the time to write. But don't worry loyal readers! Since summer is so close and that my Conformation is in a couple of weeks, I will be able to focus more on my writing of this fic!!! So please sit and enjoy what I came up with just in like a couple of minutes because I was like really brain dead with a HUGE writer's block! I am kinda over it but hope ya'll enjoy this short but funny chapter!!!  
  
"..." = Someone talking '...' = Someone thinking Telepathically Speaking  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!  
  
Enjoy the story!!  
  
"Rise and shine, Usa-chan!" Yelled Minako as she tried to wake Usagi up.  
  
"Leave me alone Minako! Its to early to be up!" groaned Usagi as she threw a pillow at Minako and then snuggled back into bed.  
  
"Come on Usa-chan! The guys are already waiting for us downstairs. They are starting to complain that you sleep to long. It is already 9 o'clock. If you don't hurry, you are going to miss breakfast." Before Ami could finish, she was interrupted by Usagi.  
  
"WHAT!! IT ALREADY IS 9 O'CLOCK?! YOU GUYS COULD HAVE WOKEN ME UP EARLIER! OH MAN!!!" yelled Usagi as she looked at the clock, gathered her belongings that were already put out for her, and the raced to the bathroom without looking at her friends who were trying so hard not to laugh.  
  
*SLAM*  
  
Once Usagi shut the bathroom door, Minako and Ami could not hold it in any longer, and fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"I wonder . how long . it would take for Usagi. to realize. that. we set the clocks back by. 2 HOURS!!!" cried Minako as she barely got the words out of her mouth since she was laughing so hard. They continued to laugh, oblivious to the fact that Usagi has just walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"What is so funny guys? Did I miss something? And I thought that you guys said that we were already late for breakfast?" At the sight of Usagi's bewildered face, Minako and Ami fell again to the floor, laughing with tears coming out of their eyes this time, clutching their sides as they began to roll around on the floor.  
  
"We. changed the. clocks. by two hours!" Screamed Minako as she and Ami started to laugh even harder as they saw Usagi's face turn to a shade of red, then to purple.  
  
"YOU GUYS DID WHAT?!!!" shrieked Usagi as she began to chase a now hysterical Minako and Ami around the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Guy's Room ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Come on Tyson! It is time to wake up!" screamed Kenny as he tried to wake up the stubborn sleeper.  
  
"You would think that after all this time, Tyson would be used to waking up early." trailed Ray as he continued to watch as both Kenny and Max tried to move Tyson into wakefulness.  
  
"Yeah, well, you have to admit, he did just see his cousin for the first time in seven years. Besides, I would also be sleeping right now since Tyson was awake for almost half the night when Usagi would finally arrive." Max pointed out as realization came into the minds of his other teammates.  
  
"Still. If we don't wake up Tyson right now, we will be late. Not to mention embarrassing if the girls we there first because you know girls and their rules for being 'fashionably late'." Complained Kenny as he tried to pull Tyson up from his sleeping position, to a standing one, but was denied since Tyson was taller and heavier then he was, thus making Tyson fall on top of Kenny as the two boys fell to the floor in what was sure to be a rude awakening to Tyson. But alas, Tyson was still sleeping, as if nothing had happened. "A little help here people!" squeaked Kenny as he tried to struggle to get into a more comfortable position. (AN - Not like that. Hentai's. also let me warn you guys that there will be no yaoi on this fic because I don't feel comfortable writing about relationships like that. gomen.. but please still read my story!)  
  
Kai, as usual, was hiding in the shadows as he watched his teammates struggle to wake up the sleeping Tyson. Letting go of a sigh of annoyance, Kai left the sanctuary of the shadows, giving the guys a 'let me handle this' look. He stood over Tyson, bracing himself for soon Tyson would be running all around the room in a morning rush. "Tyson, you better wake up now or there will be no more food left for you at breakfast."  
  
At the mention of breakfast, Tyson immediately opened his eyes and ran into the bathroom ignoring the surprised looks that marred the faces of Max, Kenny, and Ray. The thought on their minds as they turned around to look at Kai, silently wondering how he was able to do the impossible of waking Tyson up.  
  
"His weakness is food. So I simply used it to my advantage and used it as my weapon against him." Kai answered simply before his comrades could voice out their question.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
It was a couple of minutes until the uncomfortable silence passed when Grandpa walked into the room to see what the hold up was.  
  
"What's up guys? Did you guys wake Tyson up yet? It is already 7 and if you guys don't hurry up, you will miss breakfast and your tour." Said grandpa as he looked around the room for his absent grandson. It was last minute, but grandpa decided not to go on the tour saying that he would rather stick around the hotel and maybe go to the casino.  
  
"Tyson is in the bathroom. Kai just finished waking Tyson up just now so we should be able to go down for breakfast once Tyson is finished." Explained Max as he and Kenny started to straighten out their bedroom since Tyson had thrown most of their belongings on the floor in his morning frenzy.  
  
"Since we are on the subject of going down for breakfast, did anyone tell the girls what time to meet us?" asked Ray as he and the rest of the guys started to look around the room for an answer.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I had just finished talking to Ami and she informed me that she and the Minako were just about to wake Usa-chan up. I have a pretty good idea that the girls are having as much trouble to wake Usagi up as you guys are having with Tyson." Laughed Grandpa as they heard a soft knock on the door. "Well that should be them now."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Outside the Guy's door~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What a cruel thing for you guys to do to me so early in the morning. All you guys had to do was to nudge me a little and a low wake up call would have just woken me up just fine." Grumbled Usagi as she was walking faster than her friends so that she was in front of them.  
  
"Well Usa-chan, we did do that, several times, but you just wouldn't budge. So we did the only thing that we could think of." Apologized Minako as she and Ami both used their puppy dog look to its full extent, and it was working.  
  
"No. aww, please don't use the eye thing. oh alright! I forgive you guys. Maybe I shouldn't have taught you guys that." Complained Usagi as looked to find her friends grinning at her.  
  
"Another one bites the dust!" giggled Ami, " but Usa-chan, you also have used that look more than once on us, so you shouldn't be complaining. Anyways, we are already here! I wonder if the boys had a rocky morning as we had."  
  
After a couple of silent moments, Minako decided to knock on the door. Surprisingly, after the first knock, the door was opened by Grandpa.  
  
"Good morning Girls! Did you guys get a good night's rest?" asked Grandpa as he got three different greetings of good morning from each girl. "Well that's nice. Let's go and wait for Tyson before we all go to breakfast."  
  
"Is Ty-chan not up yet? I thought that he would be used to waking up early from prior tournaments." Asked Usagi as confusion clearly made its way to her face.  
  
"I'M READY!" yelled Tyson as he slid into the room that everyone was in. "oh! You girls are here already? Saves us time to go look for you. Come on, lets go so that we can eat and get enough time!" when he was through, Tyson was already at the door. "Well come on guys. HURRY UP!"  
  
The rest of the group then followed Tyson as he ran into the elevator door with large sweat drops on their heads.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~After Breakfast ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Wow! That was some good stuff. That really hit the spot!" Tyson said as he relaxed into his chair as the waiters began to take Tyson's dirty dishes to the kitchen.  
  
"I have to agree with you Tyson-san. The food here was great. " agreed Minako.  
  
"It was a good idea to come here for breakfast. A buffet is an ideal location to eat with Tyson in our group. We only get to pay once but get to eat as much as we want. And with Tyson's appetite, we would be saving a fortune in daily meals in we instead went to regular restaurants." Kenny exclaimed as he began to do the equations in his head.  
  
"We would also be saving money since Usa-chan also eats like Tyson, see." Ami said was she pointed over to Usagi who was sitting at another table with Ray and Kai. To Ami's surprise as well as Minako's, Usagi was eating like a normal person and seemed that she was still on her first plate.  
  
"Oh. My. God!" Gasped Minako and Ami as their mouths began to hang open as they stared at their klutzy friend turned princess.  
  
"What? What's the matter girls? You look as you have just seen a ghost." Kenny said worriedly as the girls began to get some of their color back to their faces.  
  
"You guys see Usa-chan right? What is she doing right now because I think that my vision has played a trick on me." Ami said as she began to blink repeatedly while rubbing her temples.  
  
"Well, from what I can see, Usagi-chan is eating her breakfast and talking to Ray and Kai. Is there something wrong?" asked Max as he looked back and forth between Usagi and the rest of the girls.  
  
"Well no, actually it is a surprise, that's all. You see, when we were back in Japan, Usagi would eat probably as much as Tyson only 2 times faster. Also, Usagi and formal conversations do not mix. When she would ever participate into a conversation, it always seemed to be way off track form the original topic." Explained Ami.  
  
"Also that since we came here to America, Usa-chan seems to act differently around in public, more mature if you know what I mean." Added Minako.  
  
"Now that you girls mention it, she does seem a little out of character. She used to be more energetic and child-like. Now, she seems more mature. I didn't think that she would ever change once we met again. Also the last thing I told her the last time we saw each other, was to never change because she felt like the little sister I never had." Finished Tyson as he looked over to Usagi's table. Ami and Minako felt ashamed now because back then, they would force Usagi to change into a person who was the supposed to be the Moon Princess, not a high school girl. They were going to say something, but then they saw Usa, Ray, and Kai walking over to their table.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up with all of you? You seem pretty quite right now?" Asked Usa. (AN - I am going to call her Usa from now on.)  
  
"Nothing Usa-chan. You are just imaging things. We are just fine!" smiled Tyson.  
  
"Well, if you are sure. anyway, since we are all done with our breakfast, what do you guys want to do now? I mean since grandpa did decide to just stay here and go to the casino instead of hanging around here." Asked Usa as she tried to figure out the day's agenda. "I don't think that all of us want to go on the same tour since I know for a fact that Ami would rather go to museums and other sites that were educational. And that Minako would want to check out the hottest spot to find movie stars and theaters. Am I right minna-chan?" giggled Usa as she saw red spots appear on her friend's faces.  
  
"Now that you mention the change of plans, I have to visit my mom today. I promised her and I kinda forgot until now. hehe. besides I think that it would be best if I went with my mom so that I could learn a couple of new things that could be of some use to us in the future." Said Max as he began to move out of his chair.  
  
"I agree. Maybe I should go with Max today. I need some help to improve my blade and besides, I want a rematch with some of the All Stars so that I know where I need to improve in. If you don't mind chief, I think I am going to bring Dizzy along so that I could download some data that we would need for the upcoming World Tournament in Russia. Is that ok?" asked Ray as he to began to get up out of his chair.  
  
"I forgot all about that! Oh man, thanks for reminding me Ray! I guess it is alright to borrow Dizzy, besides, you were just going to do some of the stuff that I planned to do before we left New York for Russia." Agreed Kenny as he nodded to Ray.  
  
"Ok then. Ray and I are off guys! See you all later. We should be back by 7 so don't plan anything for dinner because I think that Mr. Dickenson wants to talk to us later tonight." Reminded Max as he and Ray went through the lobby to the limo that was waiting for them.  
  
"Ok, so we are down two guys. Why don't we just go for tours in pairs since we have only 3 girls and 3 guys?" asked Tyson as he began to look at the remaining party.  
  
"Why not? It will be fun." Approved Minako as she and the other girls reached an agreement.  
  
"Ok now that's settled, who are going to be the pairs?" asked Kenny as he began to Pull out some maps of New York that he already had with him.  
  
"Well I think that the pairings should be Minako and I, Kenny and Ami, and Usa and Kai. Is that ok with you guys?" asked Tyson as he braced himself for the sure arguments that were going to come.  
  
"I am fine with that." Agreed Kenny as he looked at Ami. "Are you ready for that tour Ami?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Um. Yes." Squeaked Ami as she turned a bright red color.  
  
"Well Minako? You good?" asked Tyson as he looked at Minako who was already putting on her purse.  
  
"Yeah I am good. Can't wait to see what New York is really like. I have wanted to explore New York ever since I was a kid. You ready?"  
  
"I am ready. Lets go!" replied Tyson as he and Minako made their way to the exit. "We will see you guys back here at 7 ok? Well bye!" Then they were gone.  
  
"Well you ready to go Ami? I think that the museum opens in one hour and it will take us about 45 minutes to get there." Asked Kenny as he offered a hand to help Ami out of her chair.  
  
"I am ready Kenny." Whispered Ami as she tried to hide her blush by trying to get to her purse then put her hand in Kenny's and got out of her chair. "So we will be here at 7 tonight, ok Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Yeah. I will see you both later! Have fun!" said Usa as she saw the two of them leave. But before they could get out of the hotel, she decided that she should humiliate her friend a little more. "Make sure you take care of her Kenny! I don't want to see anything wrong with her when she comes back!!"  
  
Luckily Kenny was already outside the door but Ami still heard her and then became a color that made the color of the tomatoes look white. (AN - I don't even think that is possible but just work with me here.)  
  
"What was that for?" Asked Kai annoyed because Usa was attracting most of the attention throughout the hotel and that was something that he could do without.  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to see what their reaction would be. Too bad that Kenny didn't hear me, but seeing Ami's reaction was enough for me. He he, well where are you taking me today?" asked Usa as she looked at Kai, but was shocked when she saw him walking away. "Hey! Where are you going? You said that you would take me out today for a tour of New York!" she yelled as she tried to catch up with Kai as he passed by the exit of the restaurant.  
  
"I never agreed to this. You were the ones who said it, not me. Besides, I have better things to do than to take you out around New York. Why don't you just get one of those maps and then you can be on your way." Said Kai as he kept walking, not looking back at Usa who stopped walking, stunned that he would just walk away like that.  
  
"Please! You just have to Kai! I have always wanted to see New York and that you are the only one left who I can go with. If you take me out today, I will have a beyblade match with you." Cried Usa as she saw him stop and turned to look at her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Kai's Point of View ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Well, Tyson did say that she was really good at playing beyblade and that she was a child star back then. And Lord knows that I need to play against someone who I do not know a thing about so I could see some of her moves that I could incorporate into my plays.' I turned to her and I saw that she was looking at me with hope in her eyes. 'She looks so cute like that. Wait a minute, did I just think that! I have been hanging around Tyson too much.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Usa's point of View ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'I hope he says yes. I really wanted to see the sites that New York had to offer.' As I saw him turn around, he just looked straight into my eyes. 'Wow! He is really hot!. OMG! Did I just think that? I think that I might break my promise of never falling in love again. Yep I think I will have a hard time keeping that promise.' I thought as I saw his body being outlined perfectly by his clothes. (AN- now we will pause for a much needed drool break.. Wow he is sooooo hot! Excuse me, now on with the fic.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Author's Point of View ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ok, fine then Usagi. I will take you around New York, if only you have a battle with me later on when we return." Said Kai as he stuck his hand out, expecting Usa to shake it to seal the deal.  
  
"Alright. I take your offer!" Agreed Usa as she took his hand with a smile on her face. "Let's go then. I don't want to miss out on anything else while we argue out here." She then ran out to the lobby as she saw Kai starting to follow her.  
  
Just as the two left the hotel, a pair of eyes was watching the whole scene between the groups. "Interesting, very interesting. This is getting more fascinating by the second. I will have to report this very unusual occurrence indeed." Exclaimed the dark figure as he too left the hotel but for different purposes.  
  
***** Ahhhhh!!!! Who is that mystery guy? Well, I hope that that was good for now, and I already gave a chapter on the couples pairings. The next couple chapters will be the about the couples day! I know that it is to short, but I am working really hard to finish this fic. Please don't desert me guys because I already know what I am going to do in the upcoming chapters. And I am sure that you guys won't want to miss out on the upcoming ones!  
  
My thanks:  
  
Blue Eyed Canadian Authoress - Thanks for reviewing. I am going to bring in the outers soon but not for another couple of chapters. Since a lot of people asked for some of the same pairings as you did, keep an eye out for the next fic I am going to do because it might have your pairings! Keep reviewing.  
  
Moon - Hey! Well, thanks for the review and stay tuned for the next installments.  
  
angelical nightmare - Thanks for reviewing. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked writing then reading it! Please review again!  
  
DaughterofDeath - Here is the next chapter! Please review again and I hope that this was ok for now!  
  
Lady Adako - One of my favorite reviewers! I am going to bring in some of those teams but I am not sure when or if it might be in the sequel. Yes, I did say that I was making a sequal to this fic!!!! Review again soon!  
  
Zachana16 - Thanks for the suggestion! You and Lady Adako have given me some great ideals on what Usa's bit beast and blade would look like! Please review again soon!  
  
sheenagami - I am going to bring in the outers soon but not for a couple for chapters because I want to focus more on the couples I have right now, then I will bring them in. it will be a blast when I finally bring them in, especially of Haruka! Please review again!  
  
Wolf Sapphire - Thanks so much for the compliment!!! I was able to get off my lazy butt and write this after I saw your review but it took me a while because I wasn't able to transfer my chapter from my note book to the computer as quickly as I had hoped. Please stay tuned for the next one!!! 


	5. Confessing Hearts

Here is the chapter... Don't change anything!!!!  
  
Change of Heart By Moon Dreamer Chapter 5: Hearts Confessing  
  
Hello Minna! I am sooo sorry that this took a long time to get out but I have been really busy. I have homework over the summer and it is taking me a lot longer than I expected to finish, but I am halfway through with it and I am taking a break by writing this next chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who encouraged me to continue writing especially, Ethan because he kept yelling at me to get up and write! Lolz. Ty Ethan! And to all of you who reviewed... Hope you guys like this chapter!!!  
  
I got 50+ reviews!! Yay! I am soo happy! Please keep on reviewing and then I will be happy and the chapters will come out faster!  
  
Disclaimer: As I have said before, I will say again.. Sailor Moon and Beyblade do not belong to me, they belong to their respective owners. And since I really don't believe in disclaimers, this is the last one that you will see.  
  
"..." = Someone talking '...' = Someone thinking Telepathically Speaking  
  
On with the story....  
  
P.S. REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Minako and Tyson's part of the day ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So what do you want to do first Minako?" asked Tyson as he asked Minako before calling for a cab.  
  
"Well, Usa did have a point, saying that I would want to see some of the malls and theaters that they have here in New York. It has been quite a while since I had last been to New York, and I want to catch up with the moving trends." Answered Minako as she and Tyson made their way to the cab that had just arrived.  
  
"On to the theater! After we go there, we can go to some of the malls here. Even though I haven't had the time to shop, I've heard that there are some awesome malls and even outlet stores here in New York. Care to give it a try?" asked Tyson as he looked at Minako for a conformation of their agenda.  
  
"Are you serious? You've never been to the outlets here in New York! Then fasten your seatbelt Tyson because here we go!" Yelled Minako as she gave him her famous victory pose.  
  
"Ok, so first we go to the movies, a little light lunch at the food court, and then some shopping at the stores. That should take us all the way to 6:30. Then from the stores, we should have enough time to make it back to the hotel. How does that sound?" asked Tyson as he helped Minako into the cab.  
  
"That sounds terrific." Replied Minako as they made their way to the theater.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ami and Kenny ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So what would you like to see first Ami-san?" Asked Kenny as he and Ami planned their agenda for the day.  
  
"Please Kenny-san, please call me Ami or Ami-chan. When I hear Ami-san, it makes me feel old. Besides, I am more used to hearing Ami anyways.." Explained Ami.  
  
"Call me Kenny or chief then. I am more used to be called that, even when we are at formal settings."  
  
"Chief? What kind of a name is that?" asked Ami, shock and interest clearly showing on her face.  
  
Kenny blushed at her question and then cleared his throat to prepare to answer her question. "It is a child hood nickname that I got for being one of the smartest kids in the neighborhood. I was also the only one at a young age to have a laptop, much less knowing how to use it."  
  
"Oh. I understand. I was like you when I was growing up. I never really had any friends when I was in Japan, until Usa-chan became so determined to become my friend. I will never forget that day and how much I owe her because she taught me that there was a life outside my studies and that there were others who wanted to be my friend. I just never really gave anyone the chance to be, for fear of losing someone as a friend." Answered Ami as she looked at Kenny. "I'm sorry for getting carried away. I must have bored you with my little tale."  
  
Kenny saw the sadness lingering in her eyes and decided to comfort her without coming on to her. "No. You did nothing wrong. In fact, I wanted to hear more about yourself because it seems that you have had an interesting life so far. Besides, it was like that for me and the other guys, except I did have few friends because I was so into the beyblade thing that everyone wanted help on how to make a better blade and all."  
  
"You know, instead of going to the museums, why don't we just take a small tour around the neighborhood and we can just talk and get to know each other a little bit more." Suggested Ami, seeing as they had not made any progress since they left the lobby.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean there are a lot of things to see all around New York and I don't want to go back to the hotel. I think that you would have had a boring day just looking around the neighborhood." dragged Kenny as he tried to get Ami to make up her mind on what she wanted to do.  
  
"I'm sure Kenny. I have already been to the city when I was young, but I never had a chance to look around at all because having a doctor and head physician as a mom, kept us on the move." (AN - I don't know if Ami's mom was that good but I needed a reason for Ami to have been to the major part of the city.) As Ami finished, she made up her mind on what she had wanted to do with Kenny.  
  
"Well, if that is the way that you want it. Then off to the streets my dear." Kenny said as he held out his hand to Ami in a well-mannered fashion. Giggling, as she moved in closer and slipped her hand into his. "Since we have a change of plans, why don't we go to a fancy restaurant for lunch. There is a nice place that I know that serves a fabulous lunch and dinner entrée." With that, Ami and Kenny walked over to the park located next to the hotel where they decided to walk and to get to know each other better.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Usa and Kai ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So where should we go first? The mall, the park, the amusement park, or the movies?" asked Usa as she began to bounce off the walls with excitement. Seeing that Kai would not move from the wall, she clutched his arm, for fear of him escaping. (AN - Reminds me a little of Relena Peacecraft from GW! Sorry Relena fans, I didn't mean to bash her so don't flame me! All it did was remind me!)  
  
"I don't know. You decide. The only reason I agreed to this was because that you said you would have a battle with me when we returned." Said Kai as he shrugged Usa off his arm, even though he felt a rush of emotions as she placed her hand on his arm. Trying to conceal his blush, he turned away only to find Usa looking the other way, oblivious to the fact that he had started to blush.  
  
"Well, I don't want to be a burden on you by spending any of your money. to pay for things you don't want anything to do with. So that takes the movies and the amusement park out of the list." Said Usa as she thought of a place she could see, not only where New York was famous for, but where she could also remain thrifty. "Well, there is always the park. Do you know where any nearby parks with some of New York's famous landmarks are??"  
  
"There is Central park, but we would have to take the bus over there." Suggested Kai. 'I can't believe that I am going to spend the entire day with a girl down in Central Park. There might be bladers down there so I can at least study their moves. It might come in handy when we're at the World Championships' Thought Kai, not aware that Usa had been trying to get his attention for the past couple minutes. (AN - I know that Kai is OOC, but still. I like him like that!)  
  
"Kai? Kai? Are you in there? Hello?" Asked Usa as she waved her hand in front of his face. To her surprise, he caught her wrist with vise-like grip and then held it far longer than needed.  
  
Seeing that she was starting to turn a reddish color, Kai dropped her wrist, giving a small smirk at her predicament. "Yes, I am still here. I was just thinking on what else to do for the day." 'Very smooth Kai. Very smooth.' He thought to himself as he saw Usa starting to back away, buying his lie.  
  
"Ok. Well all I really did want to do was to go down to Central Park because I heard a lot of tourist attractions are there. or at least around there. Then we could go down to the shopping outlets around the area. Does that sound good?" asked Usa as she turned her back towards Kai.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Just as long as we get back to the hotel before 7. Don't forget, after dinner, you said that you would duel me." Kai said as he turned her to face him.  
  
"It is the same with all of you boys! All you guys have is a one-track mind! (AN - I don't really know if guys do, I am just saying that. Don't bash me because I don't know that much about guys!) Well now that I am sure that you are going to take me. lets go before you decide to change your mind and leave me out in the middle of the park." Said Usa as she called for a cab to stop.  
  
'Is that how she sees me? A heartless person that would leave anyone out in the middle of nowhere? I might act heartless, but even I have limitations. I wouldn't even dare leave her out in the middle of New York. what would Tyson do if he found out that I had lost his cousin. Not to mention the fact that her friends would most likely kill me if I did.' Kai thought as he followed Usa into the cab that would take them to Central Park.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Central Park ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(AN - I know I am focusing more on Usa and Kai... but they are my favorite couple! If you guys want more on the other 2 couples, tell me and then I will write about them in another installment.)  
  
"So here we are, Central Park." Kai said as he helped Usa out of the cab while she took out her purse to pay for the cab ride. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I am doing? I am paying the driver. Here you go sir." Usa said as she gave the payment to the driver.  
  
"Thanks a lot kid." He said as he took the money and left the two to their destination.  
  
"I thought I was supposed to pay the diver." Asked Kai as he looked at Usa as if she had grown a second head. " I thought that guys were supposed to pay for these type of things. Don't get me wrong, I am fine that you paid for the bill, but we could have split the fine."  
  
"Yeah, well I know that is traditional customs, but as you can see, I am not one to keep unfair traditions. I didn't want to be indebt to you when I could have paid it for myself. But if it bothers you that much, you can pay for the trip back to the hotel. Is that fine with you?" she asked as she turned to look at him. 'I never knew guys to be ones to pay for things. I usually thought that they would be happy for women to take the bill at least once instead of them having to pay for everything. Men, I will never understand them.' She thought as she heard her name being whispered through her ears.  
  
'Well she is different from any other girl I have ever met, but then again, I never gave the chance for any girl to get close to me before this. I think I am starting to go soft.' Kai thought as he thought back to when he had first met her back in the airport. 'Different indeed.'  
  
"Did you say anything Kai?" asked Usa as she looked at him with a weird expression on her face as she was disrupted from her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? No. I didn't say anything." Replied Kai as he too as his train of thoughts were broken when she had called his name.  
  
"Oh. I thought that I heard someone calling me. Oh well. Look Kai at those Bladers over there in the middle of the park. Lets go see some of the matches over there." Usa said excitedly as she dragged Kai over to some of the makeshift arenas that some duelists had made out of a bowl and a box.  
  
"Whoa. Look guys, it is Kai from the Blade Breakers!" Yelled some kids from various arenas. Heads started to turn towards the entrance of the park, and sure enough, there was Kai of the Blade Breakers.  
  
"Lets go shake his hand!"  
  
"I wonder if the other member of the team are here also?"  
  
"Lets go over and ask for his number." (AN - ok. you guys there are some girl beybladers there. Besides, if you guys saw Kai just in the middle of the park, wouldn't you do the same thing?)  
  
"Aww, that's so cute Kai. It seems that you have a lot of fans as well as admirers." Giggled Usa as Kai began to take a step backwards to the exit. "Come on Kai. They just want to meet you. You never know, you might find someone here worthy enough to play against you. Or maybe you are just afraid that someone would beat you." 'Come on Kai and take the bait.' Thought Usa as she saw him get that determined look in his eyes that showed that he would not back down from a challenge.  
  
"I am not afraid that someone would beat me. I am just not good with crowds. I also don't want to be chased by a hound of girls who want me to marry them. I am perfectly fine as I am thank you." Finished Kai as a smirk appeared on his face as he thought that he had won this round.  
  
"How about I pretend that I am with you so that the girls won't be all over you? So how about it? Would you please just stay with me. You don't even have to duel with anyone. We could just take a stroll around the park and head back to the hotel." trailed off Usa as she began to tug on Kai's t-shirt.  
  
"And miss the action and the strategies that come from observation? I think not. My only problem was those girls, but since you offered, we can stay here for a while." Said Kai as he gave Usa his trademark smirk that made her blush.  
  
'Why am I blushing? I can't be. No. I am not. I promised myself that after Mamoru I would never again fall in love. Oh man, I need to stop hanging around Minako-chan for a while because I think I am starting to. Oh no, I am talking to myself. I better shut up before Kai notices something. But he is cute when he smirks like that. ARGH!' Usa gave herself a couple of mental slaps before she answered Kai.  
  
"Oh yeah.. Good idea. Maybe I could get some pointers before our battle tonight. At least I will have some idea of what to expect tonight."  
  
"Like you could ever beat me even if you knew my strategy." Said Kai as he grinned as Usa began to turn a shade of red.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I COULD NEVER BEAT YOU? I COULD BEAT YOU WITH MY HANDS TIED BEHIND MY BACK!" Yelled Usa as she began to lose control.  
  
"I don't think they heard you in China. I think I am going to go deaf. The next time you decide to yell, please face another direction or at least not in my ear." Whimpered Kai as he began to rub his ear.  
  
"Well that is what you get for insulting me like that. Now lets stop wasting time and battle!" Said Usa as she dragged Kai over to a random battle arena.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Back at the hotel ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Wow that was a fun day, huh Tyson." Minako said as they entered the lobby at 6:50 p.m.  
  
"Yeah. a little help Minako. PLEASE!" Yelled Tyson for he was about to collapse under the weight of the 20 shopping bags he was carrying.  
  
"Huh? Oh I am so sorry Tyson. I told you that I should carry some of those but then again, you did refuse because you said that the guys should carry the bags. Here give me some of those." Replied Minako as she took about 9 of the bags herself. (AN - I know it might seem like a lot of bags, but hey, they are in New York. but to humor Tyson, most of the bags are small.)  
  
"Man I have no idea how you girls are able to shop for 5 hours straight. I only said that because I thought that we were only going to be at the mall for only about 1-2 hours only." Gasped Tyson as he fell on one of the sofa's in the hotel lobby.  
  
"Are you serious? Only 2 hours to shop? You have to be kidding me. Back in Japan, the girls and me would shop for at least 8 hours, so what we did today was like a warm up if we were going to bring the rest of them." Joked Minako as Tyson's face was drained of its color.  
  
"The girls and I."  
  
"Huh?" Asked Minako as a familiar voice came from behind her.  
  
"It is the girls and I, not the girls and me." Ami said as she and Kenny walked into the lobby to where Minako and Tyson were.  
  
"Oh. How come you keep on correcting my grammar Ami-chan?" Whined Minako as Ami began to smile.  
  
"Well, it is out of habit I guess. What do you have there Minako? Don't tell me that Tyson also participated in your shopping spree." Asked Ami.  
  
"Well. This is some of the stuff I bought when we went shopping. I got you and Usa something also because so then we could look stylish in our stay here. And to answer your question, Tyson did not shop with me. All he did was help me carry some of my bags." Giggled Minako as she remembered Tyson when they just arrived after their shopping experience together.  
  
"That's good. And to think that you didn't bring us anything." Giggled Ami, nodding her head to the bags that seemed to be filled with things.  
  
"Speaking of which, what did you and Kenny do today?"  
  
"Well, instead of going to the museums as originally planned, we decided to walk around the neighborhood and to get to know each other. Coincidentally, Kenny and I have some common interests and that our childhood times were similar. After we went to the park, we had lunch at a small café." Ami said as Minako began to hang on her every word.  
  
"And?"  
  
"What else is there to say? Most of our day was composed of us getting to know each other and our friends." Ami replied calmly as Minako fell to the floor anime style.  
  
"That's it? Nothing else?" asked Minako as she picked herself off of the floor with help from Ami.  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Wow. That seems pretty boring but in the same way romantic because you got to spend the whole day together just finding some common ground. So are you two going out again?" Minako asked as Ami's cheeks began to redden, but before she could reply, they were interrupted when they last of their group had arrived.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Usa greeted as she and Kai walked into the lobby. Kai didn't greet his friends, he just walked to his comrades without waiting for Usa.  
  
"Well, that was rude. Anyways, how was your day guys?" Usa asked only to be stopped by Minako, who held her hand up.  
  
"Be quiet Usa. Ami was just about to answer my question."  
  
"Oh really Minako? What was the question?" Asked Usa as interest began to make its way to her face.  
  
"I asked her if she and Kenny were going to be going on another date."  
  
"Wow! Ok, Ami-chan! Are you guys going to be going on another date?"  
  
"Well. I don't know. It was nice to spend the day with Kenny, and I would enjoy another outing with him, but as of yet, we have nothing planned. So sorry to get your hopes up girls." Ami apologized.  
  
"Can we go eat now before we get dragged into another one of your girlish conversations?" Asked Kai as he started to show signs of irritation.  
  
"Ok then. After dinner, we can have that duel I promised you." Replied Usa as her friends' mouths began to hang open.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ At dinner ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What duel were you talking about Usa-chan?" asked Ami once they had sat down and received their food.  
  
"Yeah, Usa. I want the details." Joined Minako.  
  
"I will give you the details later guys, but I promised Kai a duel if he were to take me out around Central Park today and he agreed. So now I have to uphold the end of my bargain." Replied Usa as she began to eat her food.  
  
"You what? You bribed him just to go out with you today. I am impressed Usa." Minako said as she gave her a thumbs up.  
  
"You're horrible Minako. oh well, it gives us the chance to see Usa in action." Agreed Ami as she too began to eat her food.  
  
"So do you think that Kai can beat you? He seems pretty confident that he could." Minako told her friend.  
  
"Well I am not sure. I have not been practicing, so I know that I have weakened my game. I am sure that I could last for a while but even though I am good, I am not the one who won multiple championships. Besides, I got to see some of his strategies at the park today." Usa said as her friends became more absorbed into the conversation.  
  
"How were you able to see his strategies? As far as we know, you haven't even had a duel against Kai. So how in the world are you able to know his moves?" Asked Ami.  
  
"Well, remember how I said that we spent the day at the park?" Asked Usa, getting nods from her friends. "Well at the park, there were small arenas there that kids had set up and there were duels there. Well it isn't surprising that many of the people there recognized him, boys as well as girls. Lets just say that is was an adventure just to stand there when the girls started to walk toward us with stars in their eyes." Usa giggled at the memory. "It kinda reminded me of Minako when the Three Lights first came to our school."  
  
"Hey! I wasn't that bad!" Gasped Minako only to be stared at by the rest of the people there at her outburst. She mumbled a "sorry", then sat back in her seat.  
  
"Minako, even I know that you went crazy every time you saw Yaten-san." Ami added as Minako began to blush at the accusation.  
  
"Ok then. You guys got me, but I wasn't as bad as you or Usa-chan. Whenever Seiya or Taiki came up to us." Now it was Usa's and Ami's turn to blush.  
  
"Ok, ok Minako-chan. We get the message. Now lets get back to the topic at hand. So what did you guys do when those girls began to corner you guys?" Asked Ami as the spotlight was once again on Usa.  
  
"Well, when we saw that those girls would not leave him alone, I suggested that we pretend that we were together so those girls would back down. And it worked. They left us alone and we were able to see some of the duels ourselves. Kai also participated in some of them." Finished Usa as their mouths began to hang open.  
  
"You and Kai pretended to be an item?"  
  
"You suggested to pretend to be together?" All questions were hurled at Usa, who answered them all with calm and grace because she had anticipated their reactions.  
  
"Oh wow!" Minako said in awe. She and Ami shared a look and then she turned her attention to Usa. "You know, I think that you are falling for him Usa."  
  
At hearing that, Usa began to choke on her drink and Ami had to hit her back to stop Usa from continuing. "Huh? W.. what makes you say that Minako-chan?"  
  
"Well, after knowing you for a while, I know you well enough that you wouldn't do that unless you really liked the guy. Besides I can feel it, I am the Goddess of Love after all."  
  
"... Well, I am not sure how I feel about him." She responded so quietly that her friends had to lean in to hear her. "I mean, I really like him, but I am not sure if I love him yet. It is to early. Besides, I promised myself that I would never fall in love with anyone else after what happened with Mamo-baka. I don't want to be put through the same pain of rejection and betrayal again." When Usa started to cry, Minako and Ami began to comfort her.  
  
"Usa, you have to love again. You can't keep pushing people away because if you do, your life will be full of regret and heartache. A wise person once told me that life without love is not life at all. So you should go for it. And Usa, what kind of a life would it be if you didn't take chances? Even though you will feel pain, in the end, you will be happier and all of your previous hardships will just make that moment even more sweeter." Minako said.  
  
Usa began to stop her crying and started to smile. "Thanks guys. I really needed that." She grabbed the handkerchief that Ami was handing her, and wiped away her tears. "Minako, I never knew that you could talk like that."  
  
"Yeah well, it just makes the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' even more true. Besides, many of us have secrets, isn't that right Usa-chan?" asked Minako as Usa began to smile.  
  
"Well, we should hurry up guys because the others are almost done and we have yet to finish." Ami said and they began to eat their food quickly and finished just in time when Ray told them that it was time for the duel.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ After dinner ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ok, you guys know the rules. This is an official best out of 1 match, winner take all. Are each of you ready?" Asked Tyson as he began to go over the layout of the duel.  
  
"I am ready Ty-chan." Replied Usa as she got her blade in its ready position.  
  
"Go already." Replied Kai as he too began to get his blade ready.  
  
"Alright. LET IT RIP!" And the match began.  
  
********* Hehe!! Now that's a cliffy. but at least a small one. I am going to need help writing the dueling part, so if anyone is interested to help me write it, contact me and I will get back to you! Gomen Nasai that Mina's and Ami's part of the day were short but then I explained it in the lobby conversation. I am really sorry but this story will focus more on Usa and Kai. but if you guys want to have Mina's and Ami's romances more in the story, just tell me, and I will try to incorporate it more in the story, but if not, their stories will be small.  
  
My thanks:  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos - Thanks for the review. You know I never thought having a love triangle.. Maybe I will write another fic after this one that uses that idea. Thanks for the encouragement! If it weren't for reviewers like you, I probably wouldn't have continued. Please review again!  
  
DaughterofDeath - Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but as I said earlier, I have been really busy and those flamers got me to think about how I write this fic. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Zachana16 - Thanks for the idea about what Usa's bitbeast. I think I am going to make it an angel because she is a tenshi. Lolz. Review again!  
  
Loving Angel - Thanks for the review and I hope that you liked this chapter. And don't worry, the flamers are the last thing on my mind right now. Besides, everybody has their own opinion, even though it is a bad one. Review again!  
  
MJG,J, - Yay another Kai/Usa supporter! *Hugz* Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Blue Eyed Canadian Authoress - Thanks for continuing to review and for the advice. The outers won't probably come out for another couple of chapters, but they will be here soon! Again, Thanks for the encouragement, even though the betrayal fics are becoming more and more used, I am glad to see that you are still going to read this! Thanks for sticking with me! Review again.  
  
Lady Shang - Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to review!!!  
  
Eternal Cosmos - Again, thanks for the encouragement. I am glad to know that people like my story! Stay tuned and see what I have in store next! ^-^ Kai/Usa all the way!  
  
Rose - hehe! I love your review! That really cheered me up! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! And stay tuned for the next couple of chapters!  
  
Senshi's Tenshi - I agree with you full heartedly! This is my fic and I can do anything that I want! Power to all the authors who want to write the way they want! Lolz. I hope you enjoyed this chappie!  
  
Nyx - Well here is the next chapter and I hope that you will stay in tune for what is going to happen next.  
  
Sakiome - Hey! Lolz. The flamers did get me down for a little bit, but I am still here and writing more! Hope you enjoy this chappie!  
  
B - Thanks for the review! Please review again soon!  
  
Greenfyrefly - Hey man! Lolz. thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait. I had too much things to do! Hope you enjoyed this and continue to review!  
  
sugarpony - Lolz. Thanks for the encouragement. As you can see, I am still writing and that I won't be stopping anytime soon! Please review again!!! 


	6. Meeting Hearts

Change of Heart By Silver Moon Dreamer Chapter 6 - Meeting Hearts  
  
SMD - Hello my faithful readers. Hear cricket chirps from the audience Umm. hehe! Sorry for the long wait! I know that many of you are just about ready to kill me now, but I have a good explanation for my absence.. Maybe not. Well anyways, I was in so much drama from the beginning of school that I didn't have the heart to write anything, and then I had this HUGE writers block! Talk about a long one. Well I was able to get over it during this weekend, and I was able to type all of this for you guys!  
  
Due to the lack of reviews for the last chapter, I wonder if anyone is still reading it. But if there are still people reading, then I will continue! Well here it is, and you guys know the drill, REVIEW!! As usual my thanks are at the bottom! I wrote a thank you to everyone who reviewed! THANK YOU!!  
  
"..." = Someone talking '...' = Someone thinking Telepathically Speaking  
  
Recap of last chapter:   
  
"Ok, you guys know the rules. This is an official best out of 1 match, winner take all. Are each of you ready?" Asked Tyson as he began to go over the layout of the duel.   
  
"I am ready Ty-chan." Replied Usa as she got her blade in its ready position.   
  
"Go already." Replied Kai as he too began to get his blade ready.   
  
"Alright. LET IT RIP!" And the match began.   
  
Present:   
  
Both Kai and Usa powerfully released their blades that almost made a dent into the arena. "Prepare to taste the power of a top beyblader. You are going to regret your promise to me of having this duel Tuskino." Yelled Kai as Dranzer made quick movements that made the blade appear to be invisible. He waited until he saw an opening and Dranzer appeared and tried to attack Hikari from behind.   
  
Usa quickly caught on to the gray-haired boy's attempt and ordered Hikari to dodge it. "Hikari, dodge it!" Just as the words left Usa's mouth, Hikari quickly moved to the left and went behind Dranzer. "I should be saying the same thing to you Hiwatari. Don't think that just because I look like I can't duel, doesn't mean I can't. Haven't you heard of the saying, 'Not everything is as it seems.' But enough of the chit chat, I think that you should be paying more attention to your blade than to intimidate me." Sure enough, Hikari had hit Dranzer head on without Kai knowing, thus making Dranzer lose some of its momentum.   
  
'Argh, I can't believe I fell for that. That is one of the oldest tricks in the book. But no matter, I will still win this battle for I am the great Kai Hiwatari, the leader of the Blade Sharks.' Thought Kai as Hikari had attempted at another hit but to no avail for Kai saw it and made Dranzer dodge it.   
  
'Oh he is good. This is one of the best duels I have had in a long time.' Thought Usa as she saw the blades come into contact, trying to force the other out of the bowl. 'He is really good. I knew I should not have underestimated him. Well this battle pretty much one-sided since both blades shows an even amount of power, but that will soon change when I release my secret weapon.'   
  
Spectators Point of view:   
  
"Wow! This battle is getting pretty intense. Look at how serious both Kai and Usa look." Max said as they watched from the sidelines.   
  
"Look at their stats. Their power output is exactly the same." Gasped Kenny as he was measuring their stats with his laptop.   
  
"Huh? What is that supposed to mean chief?" Asked Tyson as sweat drops appeared on the boy's heads.   
  
"Trust Tyson not to know what Kenny means. Well back to the topic at hand, both Kai and Usa's power output is the same so that makes it a one-sided battle. No matter what moves one of them will come up with, the other will counter. This battle will end out in a draw." Came Dizzy's female-like mechanical voice.   
  
"Oh! If you already know this will end, why not put a stop to this then? There is no point to this if no one will win." Minako said, watching as Dranzer and Hikari again tried to knock the other out of the bowl.   
  
No answer came, nor was one needed for their attention snapped back to the two duelers when they began to see Kai's blade suddenly start to glow. "Wh- What's going on?" Minako asked as the boy's eyes began to enlarge as they began to figure out what Kai was going to do next.   
  
"He is going to call upon his bit beast, Dranzer. This battle is over." Max said watching the other guys nod in agreement.   
  
"Wait a minute. I thought that you said that no one could win since they were showing the same power output measurements." Ami whispered, remembering what Kenny had just said.   
  
"Well it is true that I said that there was no way that one of them could win, but at that point, neither one of them showed an increase of power, so I called it a one-sided battle. It seems that Kai has grown tired of toying around with her that he decided to release his bit beast." Kenny responded as he calculated Kai's power level, as it kept growing higher and higher.   
  
"Bit beast? What is that?" Questioned Minako.   
  
"Well, it is kinda hard to explain but I will try my hardest. A bit beast is an ancient guardian beast that protected the ones it was sworn to. You see my bit beast is called Dragoon. My grandfather told me that our family has been praying to Dragoon for generations since it has been protecting our family. Bit beasts are only given those to who are worthy of carrying the power. Max here received his bit beast, Draciel, from his grandmother's pendant. Ray's bit beast is Driger, but instead of receiving it from his parents, he was deemed worthy by the village chief of the white tigers. And Kenny's bit beast is Dizzy, but instead of using Dizzy to battle, he uses it to help us find the weak point of out opponents." Explained Tyson, studying the battle.   
  
"Wait what does that mean? I understand that Kai is going to use his bit beast, but what I don't understand is why." Complained Ami, as Tyson never did explain why he looked worried about Usa.   
  
"Well, when the owner of the blade calls upon the power of the bit beast, the blade exerts an enormous amount of power that will destroy its enemy unless they also have a bit beast. If both duelers have bit beasts, then the battle will open up a new world because the player with the stronger bit beast is usually the winner." Explained Ray.   
  
"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU GUYS LET USA GO AGAINST KAI KNOWING FULL AND WELL THAT SHE WOULD LOSE IF HE RELEASED HIS BIT BEAST!!!" Screamed Minako, her anger getting the better of her as she tried to strangle Tyson for allowing Usa out there.   
  
"Calm down Minako-chan. Be reasonable. Both you and I know that Tyson-san has a reasonable explanation as to why he let his cousin duel against his friend." Ami said as she tried to calm down a bloodthirsty Minako. Tyson looked relieved as he saw Ami calming her down, but his mood changed when he saw Ami attitude go an 180o turn. "You do have a reasonable explanation, don't you Tyson-san?"   
  
"Umm. Yes I do." Whispered Tyson. 'God, I hope she will understand me. Note to self, NEVER, under any circumstances make Ami-san mad.' "Well, remember when I told you that Usa was one of the best bladers when we were younger?" Seeing the nods from his friends, he continued.   
  
"Well, when we younger, she never called out her bit beast, only under the extreme circumstances that the outcome looked bleak for her. She would be able to defeat her opponents without her bit beast easily because she had developed a bond with her blade unlike anyone has ever seen. (AN - I know that there can't be a bond between owner and blader, but in my fic, there is.) She has come to a point that she doesn't rely on her bit beast to win it for her; instead she counts on her own skills and her instincts to win it for her. There have been rare times when she would actually bring her bit beast out, but another reason that she doesn't tend to bring it out is that, unlike how our bit beast reacts to our emotions, it reacts to her heart. She and the bit beast almost become as one because it uses her energy to support itself."   
  
"Wow! I have never heard of a bit beast using its master's energy before. This is something I need to tell my mom when I see her next." Max said listening to the other boys has their own conversations after hearing what Tyson had said.   
  
Unbeknownst to the others, Ami and Minako had their own conversation, just not out loud.   
  
  
  
  
  
I am not sure Ami. I don't think that it is another part of the Crystal but instead the blade draws her energy to form her bit beast. If I know Usa, and I sure do, I think that her bit beast has something to do with the Silver Millennium.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At that, Minako and Ami cut their link before the others could become suspicious.   
  
Back to the Duel:   
  
Kai had finally gathered the amount of energy that he needed and called upon Dranzer. "Dranzer LETS FINISH THIS! FIRE ARROW!" he yelled. (AN - Is that the name of Kai's attack? Well I wasn't sure so I asked my friend, and he said that it might be Fire Arrow or something.)   
  
Usa paled since she knew that there was no way out unless she was to summon her bit beast as well. 'I did not think that it would get this out of hand. I guess I have no other choice than to summon Hikari.' With her mind made up, she began to concentrate on drawing out her energy, enough for Hikari to be summoned, but kept a sufficient amount to stay conscious throughout the battle. 'Come on Usa! You can do this. Just a little bit more and soon Hikari will be out. Almost there. I got it!' Just then, Usa's blade began to glow a silver color and soon everyone present could see the form of an angel beginning to appear. "Hikari." Whispered Usa as she saw her bit beast. Hikari was an exact copy of Usa in her Serenity form except instead of having blonde hair; she had silver hair that faded to a golden blonde towards the bottom. Her eyes were an eerie shade of silver with small pecks of sapphire blue. Her outfit consisted of a white gown made of the finest silk and beautiful deep-blue robes with silver stitching. On her feet, she wore glass high heels that looked so delicate that one small touch could shatter them. And in her hands, she held the staff of Cosmos. Hikari looked ready for battle as she held her staff in the defense position to block Dranzer's attack. 'Damn, I didn't think that I would lose my energy this fast. I need to end this before I lose all consciousness.' "Good job Hikari. Lets finish this. COSMIC DESTRUCTION!" Usa said for her energy was rapidly declining for she had needed to use Hikari in battle in a long time, so she was not prepared for the energy lost. Hikari nodded as heard her mistress's order and began to gather the amount of energy to execute the attack. Kai too was also having an internal dispute for he was gaining more memories of his forgotten past. Kai's point of view 'Where have I seen that attack before? I know I had seen that strategy before, but where?' Kai thought desperately as he saw Hikari preparing for her final attack. 'Hmm. That bit beast also seems familiar. BUT WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!!!' Suddenly he had a flashback. ~ Flashback (still in author's point of view) ~ "You have to be perfect. Your grandfather expects a lot out of you, Master Kai, and I know that you want to live up to your grandfather's expectations. To become perfect, you must remove anyone that is an obstacle, no matter how small because someday you will regret it. Like they say, 'Nip it while it is still in the bud.'" Boris explained to Kai during another one of their training sessions. "I will be perfect. I will overcome any obstacles that stand in my way to perfection." Kai chanted long after Borris had left him alone in the training room. 'I will strive to be the best beyblader in the whole world. Once I achieve perfection, nothing will ever stand in my way of what I want.' Kai thought as he walked toward his chambers. Just as he was leaving the training hall, he had spotted a little girl, not looking any older than he himself was, launching a silver beyblade into the arena. 'Who. Who is that? I have never seen her around here before. She has a strange looking hairdo though, somehow making her seem cute.' Kai started to mentally kick himself for that last thought. 'Did I just think that she was CUTE? I can't think like that. I have no uses for emotions for all they will do is be a hindrance on my way to perfection.' Suddenly the little girl's concentration broke from her blade and looked at the little boy who was hiding behind one of the stone pillars. "Who's there? Is anyone out there?" The little girl cried as she saw someone trying to sneak up on her. Seeing as it wasn't one of the grownups, she started to become a little more relaxed, but alert enough to protect herself. "Hello? Can you come on out? I won't bite you." Giggle. "I just want to talk to you." Kai began to slowly leave his hiding place from the shadows, seeing that the little girl could no way get in his way. "What do you want?" The little girl winced at the sound of Kai's monotone voice and wondered what made him to be so cold. It was then that she vowed to make him one of her friends so that she could help him. "Well, I just wanted to talk since not a lot of people come by this way, other than the grownups. It has been a while since I have seen someone around my age." "Hmph." Kai snorted. 'Why do I have to listen to this little girl whine, when I can better spend my time training. But for some reason she seems to innocent to be in a place like this.' "What kind of girl would want to be in a place like this anyways?" "Umm. Well, I don't know." Kai was shocked to hear this from the girl because she seemed to have a hard time trying to answer. Before he could ask she began again. "The last thing I remember was that I woke up in a room that didn't seem like mine, and there was this guy that told me I was to become a beyblader, which I had no idea what it meant until a couple days ago." Kai's thoughts were running a mile a minute as he started to think about this little girl's situation. "What did this guy look like?" "Well, I wasn't totally awake so I didn't catch a good look of him, but all I remember was that he was kinda old and he had purple hair, but I haven't seen him in a week, which was the day that I woke up. Why do you ask?" She was starting to become nervous because he was starting to mumble to himself. 'Old. Purple hair. BORIS!!' Recognition ignited in Kai's mind as he had a lead on this girl's search. "Are you ok? You look kinda pale." The little said as she felt Kai's forehead. He began to blush seeing as how close they were. "You don't seem to have a fever, but you are getting a little red there." She said as worry became apparent on her face. "Never mind that. I am fine." Kai said as he brushed her hand away, trying to look the other way as he did it so she wouldn't see his blush getting brighter. 'What's going on with me? I have never felt like this before. and I feel happy.' "Ok, if you say so. By the by, what's your name? I have never seen you before." She asked as she looked into his eyes with a bright smile. "Hiwatari Kai. And you?" "Umm. I kinda don't have a name." Seeing him raises his eyebrow, she continued. "I mean, I think I do but I don't remember." She said as tears began to form in her eyes. "Well then, I guess we will just have to make up a name for you." As he saw the hopeful look in her eyes, he couldn't help but feel that same feeling again. "Since you seem so cheerful and your blonde hair seems kinda odd in a place like this, why not Tenshi?" "Tenshi?" she asked as she tried the name a couple times on her tongue before jumping up and giving Kai a hug. "I love it. Thank you Kai!" Kai began to chuckle, which was something that he had not done in a while. "No problem Tenshi. No problem at all."  
  
A few days have passed, and soon Kai and Tenshi had become the best of friends, well secretly anyways. Kai had taught Tenshi a lot about the sport of beyblade, and soon they were comparing their beyblades to each other. "I bet you my blade can beat yours any day." Tenshi said confidently as she and Kai had yet again got into another argument. Today, it was whose blade was the strongest. "Yeah right. I bet Dranzer and I could beat you and Hikari with one hand tied behind my back." Kai replied as he saw Usa's face turn a reddish color. "You are to arrogant Kai. You know Hikari and I could mop the floor with you and Dranzer." Tenshi yelled to Kai waiting for him to reply with a come back. Unbeknownst to the two children, someone was watching from the upper room that had survey cameras all over the abbey. "Boris, who is that girl talking to my grandson like that?" Voltaire ordered as Boris went to look through the window. "Oh. That is one new child from the newest group that we had gotten in a few days ago. She seems to have great potential to use the new experimental bit beast created by our scientists. The unique thing is that the bit beast listens to her commands, and no one elses. It seems that this new type will only listen to those deemed worthy." Boris explained as he to watched the two of them walking out of the training hall into the cafeteria. "So this means that there is hope that we will have the power to control these new bit beast, and later on, we will have an unstoppable beyblade army that will strike fear in the hearts of our enemies." Voltaire said as he began to scheme up more of his plans that will later in the future be executed. "Sir, there is one thing that I forgot to mention. It seems that the girl will refuse orders from us for she is already starting to show signs of rebellion. Should we be prepared?" Boris asked as Voltaire's plans came to a stop with that newfound information. "Hmm. That does pose a problem. It should not matter. It does not seem that she would hinder our operation by staying, but I don't want to take any chances. Boris, I think that you should take care of this PROBLEM immediately." "Do you have any preferences?" "Hmm. I don't care. Return her to her family or do what you want. Just make sure that she has no recollection of what she has seen and done here. Am I understood?" "Yes Sir!" With that Boris left the room with his new mission in his mind. The next day, Kai left training early since he had not seen Tenshi throughout the day. When he went to her room, he saw that her room was completely bare; as though someone had never lived there before. Kai immediately ran to his grandfather's room, anger and sadness clearly showing on his face. "GRANDFATHER!" Voltaire was taken by surprise at his grandson's cry, so much so that he saw Kai running into his quarters with tears streaming from his eyes. (AN - Yes I know, OOC, but it was the only thing that I could think of at the moment.) "What is it Kai? I am very busy at the moment." "WHERE IS SHE? I KNOW YOU KNOW!" Kai yelled at his grandfather, pounding his small fists to Voltaire's chest. "She? I have no idea what you are talking about. Calm down and tell me what you are yelling about?" "Don't give me that! I know you know where she is! She was brought here a few days ago with the new batch, under Boris's command. And Boris only took orders from you, so I know you had ordered him to take Tenshi away from me!" Kai looked like he was about to have a breakdown. (AN - OOC I know. sorry) "Just leave her be Kai. She was a hindrance to our plans in the first place. She was able to distract you from your training and made you forget about your duties to me and to this abbey." Voltaire said as a look of sorrow and anger began to multiply on his grandson's face. "It is for the best. She was to innocent to be involved in our plans, and I wasn't about to lose one of our best bladers to what others call emotions." Voltaire looked around the room for his right hand man, and he finally saw him standing in the corner of the room, observing everything that had happened. "Boris, take Master Kai back to his quarters. This whole thing seems to have taken a toll on his. Tell his instructors that he will be able to miss his classes for the rest of the day under my orders. Now leave me be." Voltaire commanded as Boris led Kai out of the room. Later on that evening, Kai had made a vow underneath the full moon and the stars. "I vow that I will become the best blader in the world and never let anyone near my heart ever again." End of Flashback (Author's view) 'And that was the last day that I ever saw her. Wait a minute, why am I remembering Tenshi after all these years. Unless. oh no. it can't be.' Kai thought as he replayed the events of that day over and over in his head. He was so into his realization that he was barely paying attention to the battle that he was in, or what had happened. Kai didn't even acknowledge his beyblade as it flew right past his head. Gasps were heard throughout the room and the one thought that was on everyone's mind was 'Kai had lost.' Even though he had lost, all Kai could focus on was Usa as she picked up her blade from the middle of the arena where it was still spinning. Kai hurriedly grabbed his blade before he stood right in front of Usa and spoke the one word that he never thought he would say again. "Tenshi?"  
  
My thanks - Sugarpony - Hey! Thanks for the encouragement! Sorry that this chapter came out late, but I hope that you still read this fic! I look forward to your reviews!  
  
Loving Angel - I know that this chapter came out soooo late, but I hope that the wait was worth it. I tried to make it as long as I could before I started to babble on and on! Hehe. can't wait to hear more from you!  
  
Blue Eyed Canadian Authoress - Hey! This chapter came out a LOT longer than I would have expected, but with all the things that have been going on, it was kinda hard to write. Well I am happy that I didn't lose you as a reader, and I welcome all criticisms, just as long as it isn't to bad. Hope that you like this chapter.  
  
SailorKagome - Yes! Power to us authors! Hehehe. I will be continuing this series. hopefully getting out chapters a whole lot faster than they have been coming out recently, but I hope you can be patient!  
  
Senshi's Tenshi - Hey! Lolz. your review cracked me up! More power to us authors! Hehehe. To bad I don't have all that fancy lightning stuff with me or I would seriously burn some of those flamers right now! Well I hope the wait was worth it, but if it wasn't.well, I wouldn't know what to say. Hee hee hee!  
  
Zachana16 - I hope the dueling scene was good since I wasn't able to find fics with good dueling scenes in them. Hope that the wait was worth it! Till next time! Moon Smurf - Hey! I wanna thank you again for reminding me about this fic since I was really lazy to look at it since I had a writers block and all! I hope that you like it!!  
  
And to all of you, whom are reading this right now, please review because I want to know what others think of my fic. So just press that small little button down there and submit a review, but please no flames (at least harsh ones). Till next time minna-chan! ~Silver Moon Dreamer 


	7. Hearts Surprise

Change of Heart  
  
By: Silver Moon Dreamer  
  
Chapter 7 – Hearts Surprise  
  
GOMEN NASAI MINNA-CHAN!! GOMEN!!! I know that I haven't updated in a long time, but a lot has come up and I was distracted from writing. Like one of my closest relatives died and I wasn't able to concentrate on writing. My studies had also gotten in the way and I forgot where my priorities were.  
  
I can come up with as much excuses as I can, but it can't excuse the fact that I have not updated in... 6 months... ouch... that's pretty bad!! If it wasn't for my friend, I wouldn't be able to update for a while. It seems that I have started to lose faith in this fic because my inspiration has dried up. But not to worry folks!! I have found a new muse, and decide to write as much as I can!  
  
Just bear with the mistakes Minna-chan. I didn't have enough time to have this check by my beta reader, unless you guys could wait for me to update for another week... nah that would take to long... I also tried to vary the spacing this time since my other chapters were to close together...  
  
Well, not to delay anymore... hope you guys like what I wrote out of writer's block!! Hehehehe.... On with the fic!  
  
"..." = Someone talking  
  
'...' = Someone thinking  
  
...Telepathically Speaking  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_Last Time_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
'And that was the last day that I ever saw her. Wait a minute, why am I remembering Tenshi after all these years. Unless. Oh no. It can't be.' Kai thought as he replayed the events of that day over and over in his head. He was so into his realization that he was barely paying attention to the battle that he was in, or what had happened.  
  
Kai didn't even acknowledge his beyblade as it flew right past his head. Gasps were heard throughout the room and the one thought that was on everyone's mind was 'Kai had lost.'  
  
Even though he had lost, all Kai could focus on was Usa as she picked up her blade from the middle of the arena where it was still spinning. Kai hurriedly grabbed his blade before he stood right in front of Usa and spoke the one word that he never thought he would say again.  
  
"Tenshi?"  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ Present_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
"Tenshi?"  
  
"That... name." Usa could barely get the words out of her mouth because the exhaustion of using Hikari had taken such a large toll that she could scarcely stand. "How do... you know... that name?"  
  
"It can't be." Whispered Kai as he saw her holding onto a rail for support. Kai hardly acknowledged the others as they came running to help her. 'This is just to much.'  
  
After realizing that Usa and Tenshi were the one and the same, Kai fled the room with only Usa watching him with sad eyes.  
  
'Where is he going?' Thought Usa as she saw Kai run out of the room. 'I have some many questions to ask him, especially how he knew that name...'  
  
Usa was shocked out of her thoughts when her friends had gathered around her and started to call her name.  
  
"Usa!"  
  
"That was a great game!"  
  
"You sure gave Kai a run for his money!"  
  
"Even after all these years, you still got it!"  
  
More compliments about the battle were said, but Usa only cared about the young man who had just awakened lost memories with one word.  
  
After a few minutes, the others had finally realized that Usa had yet to say anything. Are you alright Usa-chan? You seem kinda out of it." Ami asked as she saw Usa turn a pale color. It was rare that her friend did not celebrate after winning a tough battle in anything, and she was sure it that it was the same for dueling. "Usa?"  
  
The others had also begun to worry, seeing as how Usa was staring at the door that led to the outdoor gardens. (AN- I am not sure that any hotels in the US have gardens, but for later purposes, lets just say that there are.)  
  
"Usa, are you ok? You don't look so good." Observed Minako, putting her hand on Usa's forehead.  
  
Usa was finally brought back to reality once Minako had used her hand to feel her temperature. "Huh? Oh, sorry guys. I didn't mean to ignore you but I feel really tired." When she had tried to stand on her own, she had only succeeded to fall back. "I guess trying to sustain Hikari without getting used to dueling in a long time, takes more energy than I thought it originally would." With that Usa had fallen into unconsciousness with Tyson there ready to catch his cousin.  
  
The question "What in the world just happened" all reflected in the eyes of the others as they saw Tyson cradle Usa into his arms and walked towards the elevator. His aura definitely said "I'll tell you guys once I get her tucked into bed."  
  
No one said anything as they silently rode up the elevator into the girl's room, where Tyson had placed Usa on the bed. Everyone finally realized that one person was missing, and simultaneously, "Where did Kai get to?"  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_With Usa and Tyson_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Oh Usa! What am I going to do with you?" Tyson asked to himself as he placed Usa on the bed. "I knew deep down that it was to early for you to use Hikari. You don't have the same experience you had when we were kids."  
  
******************Flashback***************************  
  
"Usa! You really have a handle on that new beyblade of yours." Chibi-Tyson said as him and chibi-Usa had just finished their daily training.  
  
"Hmm? Oh you mean this beyblade? It isn't really new; I mean I had a couple part modified for a greater energy output, but other than that, I am using the same beyblade." Chibi-Usa said, watching chibi-Tyson look at her blade. (AN – Usa seems smart as a kid ne?)  
  
"Maybe, but you really seemed focus today, almost as if you were just learning how to use your blade for the first time.  
  
Chibi-Usa could see where chibi-Tyson was coming from but she decided to tell him what she was doing in a way that chibi-Tyson could learn from. "Well, you could say that I am just learning how to use Hikari for the first time."  
  
"Hikari?' What's a Hikari?"  
  
"Hikari is the name of my beyblade."  
  
"Oh. I see! But Usa, you have had Hikari for a long time already Usa-chan."  
  
"That's true, but there is so many things that you can learn from your blade. You can't just look on the outside of it, you need to know your blade both in and out because you will come to rely on it heavily as you start to go into more serious battles." (AN – OOC I know...)  
  
For just a moment Usa looked like a genius to Tyson, but he understood what she was saying. "I get it Usa! I shouldn't look at my blade for what it is on the outside, but I should look at the inner power it has."  
  
Chibi-Usa was startled at chibi-Tyson because she hadn't told him about the inner power of a beyblade. "Wow Ty-chan! You got it!!"  
  
"Thanks Usa-chan! By the by, you seem really smart about beyblades, I guess you could say that this is one of your favorite hobbies."  
  
"Not really. I mean I am not really smart when it comes to beyblades. I still have a lot to learn, but 'tousan gave me the "beyblade lecture" this morning, so it is still fresh in my mind." Chibi-Usa giggled as she saw chibi-Tyson fall over anime style. (AN – I had you guys going for a minute! Hee hee hee!!)  
  
******************End of Flashback**********************  
  
'And to think I fell for that! Well, Usa did teach me a valuable lesson, even if she recited it from her father's speech.' Tyson chuckled as he remembered the days back when him and Usa were just learning about the game of beyblade.  
  
"Its funny, you seemed to have a lot more experience as a five-year-old than as a 15-year-old. Look at what time does to our brain cells." Tyson said, moving a lock of hair from Usa's face. (AN – Tyson does not like her as a girlfriend!!! They are just cousins! He looks at her as a brother.) "I really wish that I hadn't urged you to battle Kai with Hikari, knowing full and well the consequences if you were to call her out."  
  
"Hmmm...." Usa moaned as she felt someone touch her face. "Ty-chan?"  
  
Tyson was surprised, relieved, and angry as he saw his cousin's eyes flicker, getting accustomed to the light in the room. He didn't know if he should hug her or yell at her first, but he did the first thing he could think of.  
  
"USA! You're up!" Yelled Tyson, while hugging his cousin in a great big hug that made her blush from his concern.  
  
"I'm fine Tyson. You didn't have to worry that much about me." Usa gently said as she pushed Tyson at arm's length so she could fix his cap that seemed to fall off as he went to her.  
  
"I don't have to worry? ARE YOU JOKING? Well, sorry to inform you Ms. Tuskino, but seeing as you feel unconscious right after using Hikari, it gets a guy to thinking... Sorry for caring." Tyson mock yelled as he saw Usa starting to laugh.  
  
"I am just kidding Ty-chan. I am glad that you care."  
  
"Yeah well, you are my favorite cousin!" Tyson said as he gave Usa a light push.  
  
"Of course I am! Remember all those times we went through as kids. Not to mention hiding all those times when we messed up grandpa when he was meditating." Usa giggled as she remembered.  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty funny. You know, I still think grandpa runs pretty fast for an old geezer." Joked Tyson but then became serious. "Back to business, what happened out there Usa? That was the first time I had ever seen you faint after calling Hikari. You used to be able to hold her up for at least 35 minutes, and you couldn't barely summon her for 7 minutes."  
  
Surprised by the question, Usa wasn't really sure if she would answer Tyson's question because if she told him, he would forbid her from using Hikari permanently... 'But he looks so concerned. Maybe I will tell him, just not all of it.' Usa thought as she turned to face him in a more comfortable position on the bed.  
  
"Well, I can't explain it. I mean I have been out of the game for a while. I guess that my stamina isn't what it was." 'Yeah Usa, keep saying that and you might actually believe it.'  
  
Luckily, Tyson had no idea that she was lying so he bought it. "Ok... well then, I guess we know that we should get you to practicing before you involve yourself in another duel, more so using Hikari in battle."  
  
"I guess so. Hey Ty-chan. Can you tell the others that I am fine. I don't want them to worry so much, takes to much energy!" Joked Usa as Tyson took the hint that she wanted to be alone.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. I know when I am not wanted. Just kidding Usa. I'll send in the girls in about, say 10 minutes?" Asked Tyson, while watching Tyson shoo him out of the room.  
  
"That sounds good. See ya later!" Usa waved as she saw Tyson out the door, before softly closing it. 'Tyson asked a good question. To bad even I don't know the answer to it. I need to do more research on my blade. It seems that as time passes, Hikari gets harder and harder to control. It took almost all of my soul energy to keep her under control. It's almost like trying to control... Oh no. It can't be.' Usa was horrified as came to a possible conclusion. 'Please Selene, I hope that I am wrong.'  
  
Usa walked up to her dresser where Tyson had placed Hikari when he had placed her into bed. As she reached her blade, she examined it. Finding nothing that would help her, she activated her hidden powers and tried to find something that would give her a clue to unlock the mystery known as Hikari.  
  
A bright light was emitted from the blade and Usa was shocked out of her trance. A horrified expression replaced Usa's shocked one as she realized the true meaning of her bit beast and its power. She was only able to utter a couple of words before darkness overtook her vision.  
  
"It's just as I thought. It is C...."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ With Tyson and the others_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Just as Tyson had closed the door that linked Usa's room to the living room, he was quickly bombarded with questions from the others; especially from the girls.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"Tyson!! How is Usa?"  
  
":... QUIET!!!"  
  
Everyone was taken aback when they heard Tyson yell at them. The could all see that he wasn't joking around this time, so they all decided to not agitate Tyson any more than he already was, so they all took a seat.  
  
Tyson was shocked when he saw his friends immediately sat and he could tell without looking in a mirror that he was pissed. Regaining his composure, Tyson regained his normal face and began to apologize to the others. "I am really sorry guys. I guess after Usa's collapse... I am not really myself at the moment."  
  
"We understand Tyson. I mean after seeing your cousin collapse right in front of your eyes can be quite a shock, especially at the end of the duel." Kenny replied, trying to help his friend calm down. It wasn't very often that you see Tyson in a mood that specifically said 'not to go against my orders.' But then again, it wasn't very often Tyson's cousin came around to visit either.  
  
"I know. I guess I tend to get a little overprotective of my family members... well grandpa doesn't count."  
  
"Hey guys, I know that we are all worried about Usa, but I don't think that staying up all night will help her at all." Ami said as she looked at the clock in the kitchen. Everyone turns to look at the clock and decides that Ami was right, even though they wanted to see Usa as she regained consciousness. They all decided to meet the next morning downstairs for breakfast in the lobby once again, and this time to take it slow, rather than rushing into explanations. (AN – But that doesn't mean that they couldn't try!)  
  
Once everyone had vacated the room, silence greeted the two girls, giving them time to elaborate on the situation at hand.  
  
"Minako, don't you think that it was weird when Usa fainted right after the duel?" Asked Ami, drawing the blinds so the lights from the other buildings wouldn't come into their room.  
  
"You're right. I mean she has used more energy wielding the Crystal than powering her blade, it almost seemed like the blade was sucking more energy that the Crystal." A thought struck the both of them at once, and they immediately looked towards one another before looking towards Usa's door. "You don't suppose that..."  
  
"Well, it is plausible. During Usa's battle, I had my computer out because I wanted to research more into her hobbies. But the strange thing was that the blade emitted tremendous amounts of energy and I was able to identify a sort of energy wave radiated off of the blade when the 'Bit Beast' was summoned." Ami explained as she was starting up her computer. Beside her, Minako just stared at Ami with a blank look in her eyes before she was shaken into reality.  
  
"... Once again Ami-chan, I barely understood what you said, but I think what you were trying to say was that the blade and the Crystal are very similar."  
  
"Precisely, well it's a theory anyways. Energy wise, their patterns are very distinct and coincide with each other almost perfectly, too perfect if you ask me...."  
  
Minako was surprised as Ami started rambling on about her findings, so much so that Ami had seemed like she forgot about Minako as she began typing furiously on her computer. "A simple yes was all that was needed." Minako mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Did you say something Mina-chan?"  
  
"Huh?" 'Wow, I didn't think that she had THAT good a hearing.' "Its nothing. Is it safe to assume that we will be spending all night trying to prove your theory?"  
  
"You know me so well Mina-chan. Lets get to work." Ami immediately started analyzing the data between the duel and their previous fight.  
  
"I was afraid you were going to say that...."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~In the garden~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
'How could I have lost? I had the entire thing won! What went wrong?' Kai asked himself, looking towards the full moon as it situated itself in the sky above his head.  
  
'Because you care for her.'  
  
'Huh? Who's that?' Kai looked around frantically, trying to find who was talking to him.  
  
'In here! I am your conscious and I am in your head!' Chuckiling could be heard as Kai tuned into his head.  
  
'I must be losing it. I guess losing to a girl takes its toll...'  
  
'Ah shut up! Just because you lost to a girl, it doesn't mean that you should beat yourself up over it. Sure you lost, but it only gives yourself the more reason to try harder the next time you face her.'  
  
'I really must be losing it now because I am actually having a one-sided argument with myself. It was nice meeting you, but I think I can think for myself.'  
  
'You are thinking for yourself. I happen to be a part of you that you locked away when Tenshi disappeared. I guess you can call me your emotions that you locked away when you were a child.... I know you are ignoring me, but the more you ignore me, the more I will keep coming back.' Kai was really getting agitated with his "human side" until he started to think of something.  
  
'You are right, you are a part of me. And you are in my mind... Which gives me the power to silence you.' Another Kai dressed in black appeared and started to drag away humanity Kai.  
  
'You can't get rid of me forever!! YOU ARE JUST ANGRY ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU SAW TENSHI AND SHE HASN'T EVEN SAID ANYTHING TO YOU YET! ... HEY WATCH IT!' Kai was smirking once the chibi Kai was finally gone and he could get to thinking about Usa and Tenshi in peace.  
  
"I really need to talk to her. I need to know what really happened, and how she has Hikari. She couldn't be Tenshi, could she?" Kai asked himself as he began to deliberate on his next move. A few seconds passed until he realized something. "OH NO!! I AM STARTING TO TALK TO MYSELF!"  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ At the Time Gates_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Hmm, young Kai seems to have some inner conflicts... But don't worry young one, everything will reveal itself in due course." Whispered a figure shrouded in fog.  
  
"Setsuna, when will be able to help Koneko? We need to be there with her unless the 'traitors' decide to attack her." Another figure said, stressing the word 'traitors.'  
  
"Calm down Haruka. We will be able to help Usa-hime when the Fates allow us to. Luna and Artemis assured us that the Hime is being taken care of by Mercury and Venus. We will get our chance when the time comes." Another figure said.  
  
"Michiru-mama is right Haruka-papa. We will be able to help Usa-mama when we are able to... But right now the Queen needs us to protect the Time Gates until we are called." Said Hotaru as the fog began to disappear, leaving 4 figures in its wake. The figures are also known as the Outer Senshi, sworn to protect their Princess from afar.  
  
"Only time will tell when the Princess is ready to confront her past. Besides, the future isn't set in stone." Setsuna smiled as the looks her comrades sent her.  
  
"Could you try to be a little more specific?" Complained the Senshi of the Skies.  
  
"Hmm, I could. But where would the fun be in that?" 3 thuds could be heard in the Time Gates, and 1 Senshi stood smiling at her friends.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ Back in Usa's Room_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"This can't be... It's impossible!!" Cried Usa as she tried to think of another solution to why her blade was coming up with the image of a Tenshi. 'Masaka, it can't be!!' Just as she was about to run to her friends, a knock on her window made her stop in mid stride. Just as she was about to scream bloody murder, she was able to see the face of the intruder.  
  
Usa slowly walked towards her window, letting the cold air envelope the once heated air. One word, one single word spilled from her lips and it was enough.  
  
"Kai??"  
  
That's the end of this chapter! Now, all you guys have to do is press that little button and review!! Before I forget, I want to say my thanks to those of you who reviewed! Your reviews (and threats) finally got me to start writing again. See ya next chapter... which will hopefully be up in the next 2 months... hahaha!  
  
My thanks –  
  
ChibiChaos, S, Delete.the.stars., Sugarpony, Moon Smurf, Zachana16, Candy, Saris Yui, Crystalstorm21, cami524, Kitsune-sama7, Senshi's Tenshi, Serenity Komoshiro, MidnightDragonShadow, Fire, and Kagome-1990.  
  
Sorry!! I would make it personalized, but then again, I wanted to update as soon as I finished! But there are reviewers that I want to address personally.  
  
Moon Smurf – Here is the update that you have been begging for me to write!! Gomen Nasai for not adding you to my list from the last chapter. I swear I added you to it before I posted, but I guess not!! Well, I am now!!  
  
cami524 – I know you asked for me to incorporate more of the other couples in the incoming chapters, and I will. But for some reason, all I can focus is on Usa and Kai... But not to worry, I will add more of the other couples in future updates! 


End file.
